Love In Éire
by IAmShenanigans
Summary: Emma goes to Ireland to help her foster brother August on a movie set. She meets the dashing lead actor, Killian Jones, and her life will never be the same. Can she get rid of those walls and let someone in? (Modern!AU with actor!Killian)
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"_Emma! Please!" He was pleading with her. She couldn't see her brother because he was on the phone, but she just knew he was kneeling._

"_August, I can't just drop everything and move to Ireland!" she protested as she ran her free hand through her long blonde hair. She heard him exhale a sharp breath. "You're on your knees aren't you?"_

"_Maybe. Would it help?"_

_(Idiot.)_

"_Do you know how long it's been since I've worked with you? I haven't worked on costumes, or sewn, or distressed or _anything_ in years!" August worked in the movie business as a costumer who, besides working on fittings for actors' outfits, also did some distressing work. He'd called in desperation because one of his assistants had to leave production and he needed someone to take her place. When he first started, Emma worked with him to get his business off the ground and when he'd left for California, she stayed in Manhattan._

"_Emma, you were the best. Please!" He was starting to sound more desperate. "I love you little sister." Emma ran her hand down her face with a groan because now he was playing dirty. She and August were never adopted. When they both left the system (he was 18 and she was 17), they stayed with each other, only separating many years later when August went to Los Angeles._

"_I hate you."_

"_No you don't."_

"_I know you're smiling you smug bastard." He chuckled lightly._

"_You should be receiving your flight confirmation email tonight", he said. "Think of it this way Emma: it's a nine month vacation in Ireland-"_

"_I'm going to be working."_

"_Whatever, it's still going to be fun. We'll be together again..and you never know, it might change your life."_

_Gods…how right he was._


	2. Chapter 1

_**I want to thank everyone for their interest in this little venture already. Like I said, it's my first attempt at a modern!AU so bear with me. Enjoy the first chapter!**_

**Chapter 1**

Emma had never seen so much green. Manhattan was a sea of black and grey and cement and smoke. Not that she didn't love it, there wasn't as much green-ness there except for Central Park. She and August stayed in Galway for a couple of days so Emma could get accustomed to the time change.

"So, where are we going from here?" she asked him as August drove them out of Galway.

"Liscannor", said August. Emma turned from the window to face her brother, who was looking straight ahead with a smile on his face.

"Huh?"

"We're on location this week, right outside the village are the Cliffs of Moher, where we're filming. They set up tents and trailers and all that for us to work in. We'll be there in a couple of hours."

Emma took pictures of anything and everything on the drive, even making August pull over twice.

"I swear, I haven't seen this much of the color green…_ever_", said Emma.

"It's beautiful out here. If I didn't have work or you, I'd think of staying here."

"I know what you mean." They were silent until Emma noticed the spire of the village church on the horizon. The village they drove through was something out of a book on medieval history. They stopped at a small bed and breakfast on the outer edge of the village to leave her bags and so that she could change. They were going to be working with fake blood and dirt that day and so Emma pulled on the jeans she wore when she helped her friend Aurora paint her apartment, her old black Converse high tops, and white tank top with a black long sleeve tee over it. She finished the look with her favorite red leather jacket, her favorite Navy blue beanie, and some black leather gloves.

When they arrived on set, August introduced her to the rest of his team. Most of them she knew, but there were a couple of new girls: a woman with long brown curly hair named Belle who loved to read and was a calm and demure soul. Then there was Ruby, with her long straight brown hair and that one red streak. Emma could see the mischief behind her eyes and knew that she was the 'fun' one.

"It's awesome to meet you Emma", said Ruby. "Your brother here hasn't stopped talking about you and how awesome you are!" Ruby was dragging Emma to a big white tent where they were going to mix the fake blood and dirty the costumes. Ruby showed Emma where to hang her jacket and the rest of her things and they got to work.

"So, I never figured they'd shoot a post-apocalyptic zombie movie in a location as beautiful as this", said Emma as she mixed a batch of blood.

"Same here", replied Ruby as she ripped holes into some shirts. "But when's the last time you saw a zombie movie set in Europe?"

"What about _Shaun of the Dead_?"

"I meant like, _serious_ ones."

"What about _28_-"

"I do hope you weren't about to say _28 Days Later_, love." Emma looked up from where she was kneeling in front of a big white bucket she was mixing blood in to see man standing over her.

"Excuse me?"

"_28 Days Later_ does not count", said the man. "Those were infected people, _not _zombies."

"Uh huh", she said and stood. It allowed her a better look at the guy: jet black hair, a few days of scruff along a strong jaw, and the bluest eyes she'd ever seen. She stood up and wiped the back of her hand across her forehead and cheek to get her hair out her face, then place her hands on her hips.

"Killian Jones", he said with a big grin and extended his hand to her. Emma had seen his movies (he was good) and like everyone else in the world, knew his reputation as a ladies' man and party guy who used his good looks and Irish accent to his advantage.

"Emma Swan. I've heard of you." Emma took his hand, but before she could shake it, he pulled her hand up and grazed her knuckles lightly with his lips…never taking his eyes off her.

"And where did you come from…_Emma Swan_?" he asked with a smirk.

"I'm August's sister."

"Who apparently knows how to make blood. My kind of lass."

"Yeah. Whatever buddy", replied Emma with an eye roll. "Look, Ruby and I have to work, so if you don't mind?"

"Of course love, I'll leave you it." He winked at her and walked off, but not before calling, "By the way Swan, you've got red on you!" He disappeared behind some curtains that led to make-up.

"What is wrong with you Emma?!" Ruby shrieked.

"Huh?"

"He's one of the biggest stars on the planet right now! You talked to him like he was nobody, when he's got people fawning over him all the time!"

"Exactly. Why should I help to inflate his already huge ego?" said Emma. "Besides, he's a cocky bastard. I'm sure he's used to getting his way, and I wouldn't be me if I didn't act like those blue eyes and that accent had no hold over me."

"Ah HA! Knew it!"

"Well, I'm only human", she replied with a shrug of her shoulders. "By the way, do I have something on my face?"

cscscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCcscscscscscscscscscscscscs

Killian practically sprinted from the make-up chair once Alice was done with him. He was hoping to see the fiery blonde again. He was so used to everyone throwing themselves at him and treating him like a god because of an accent and a pretty face. _She-Who-Must-Be-Named_ told him in no uncertain terms that was the only reason she'd ever been with him and she'd never leave her husband for him. _You're just a pretty face and one day, it won't work for you anymore. _But he wasn't going to think about _her_ anymore.

He was more intrigued by Emma Swan. He liked a woman who didn't mind getting dirty, and in that moment where she wiped her hand across her face and smeared that stuff on her, she looked beautiful to him. Killian made his way through the curtains back out to where he'd seen the two women working and was disappointed to see they were gone.

"William!" he called. "Smee!" A pudgy and shorter man ran up to him and handed over a coffee cup.

"Yes sir?" his assistant asked.

"When do I go to wardrobe?"

"After lunch. Alice wanted me to remind you to please eat carefully because and I quote, _I just did his bleedin' his make-up and I ain't doin' it again…_end quote." Killian simply rolled his eyes.

"Come Smee", he said. "Suddenly I'm rather hungry."

cscscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCcscscscscscscscscscscscscs

Emma was content to have a quiet lunch. Ruby and Belle were going into town and August had some costumes to take care of. After cleaning up as best she could, she made her way to the craft services tent and got in line for her lunch. She met a very nice older lady who was head of catering.

"Hello dear. I haven't seen you before", she said. "You can call me Granny, everybody does."

"I'm Emma, August's sister", Emma replied as they shook hands. "One of his assistants had to leave and so he called me in to help…and now I'm here."

"Well, welcome to the family dear." Emma took her plate and gave Granny a small smile and walked off to find somewhere to sit. She found an empty table away from everyone and sat down to eat. She opened her dilapidated paperback copy of Peter Pan and started reading as she ate. So engrossed in her meal and book, she didn't notice someone drop into the seat across from her. It wasn't until she heard someone give a short cough that she looked over the top of her book and was faced with a pair of bright blue eyes.

"Hi there lass."

"Jones." She lifted the book back up and was intent to keep on reading until he hooked a long index finger over the top and brought it down, taking it from her and putting it aside.

"Something more interesting than me, love?"

"Don't flatter yourself buddy", she said. "I'm trying to eat Jones."

"Doesn't mean you can't talk."

"Why do you want to talk to _me_?" she asked and twirled her fork into her spaghetti and stuffed it in her mouth. A piece of noodle hung out of her mouth and as Jones watched, she formed her lips into a perfect 'O' and drew it into her mouth. No one she'd met since _him_ ever really wanted to talk to her. The men she'd met before were only ever after one thing and she was _not_ going to be stupid again…it didn't matter how insanely attractive he was.

"Uh, you've got a little something there on your chin lass", he said and touched his own chin, trying to show her where. Emma wiped her hand on the side of her chin.

"Better?" Jones shook his head so Emma wiped the other side. "How about now?" Killian rolled his bright blues at her.

"Bloody hell, let me then." He reached across the table and took her face in his hand, carefully running his thumb across her chin. The instant his skin touched hers, she felt a shock run up her cheeks. "All better." He licked the sauce off his thumb with a smile in Emma's direction. "Hmm. Maybe I should've gotten the spaghetti." Emma hoped he didn't notice the blush that was sure to be running up her neck and into her cheeks.

"Yeah, well…you never answered my question", said Emma. "Why are you talking to me? Shouldn't you go sit with the other movie stars?"

"Bit defensive aren't we?"

"Just realistic."

"You intrigue me lass. I've never met anyone quite like you", said Jones. "And I've decided that we should be friends." Emma raised an eyebrow at him.

"Seriously?" she asked. "Because I 'intrigue' you, you want to be friends with me?"

"Yup", he replied as he popped the 'p' at the end. Emma rolled her eyes yet again.

"What are you, 12?"

"No, 27." Emma just rolled her eyes and went back to her lunch. "Anyways Swan, tell me about yourself. After all, it's what friends do."

"It's not really any of your business and I don't remember saying yes to being your friend."

"Try something new darling, it's called trust." He popped a fry into his mouth and stared her down as he chewed.

"There is only one person I trust and that's my brother", said Emma. "Ask me to trust someone I just met when _you've_ been abandoned on the side of the road just hours after being born, when the only family you've known returns you to the orphanage after three years because they end up having their own kid, and when you give _everything_ to someone and they leave you high and dry to take a fall for something _they _did...So yeah, forgive me for not trusting you."

"Emma, I-"

"Don't." Emma pushed her seat away from the table and stood up. "Enjoy your lunch."

cscscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCcscscscscscscscscscscscscs

He'd seen the look of a lost one when he'd first laid eyes on her. He should've kept his bloody idiot mouth shut. _She_ was right, he ruined everything he touched. He barely knew this girl and he ruined whatever chance he had at being even just friends. Killian threw his arm over his face as he lay on the couch in his trailer and groaned.

"SMEE!"

"Yes sir?"

"Get me the number of a florist."

"Of course sir."

That's what he was going to do: send her flowers every day until she agreed to talk to him so that he could apologize, so that he could tell her that she wasn't the only one who'd been abandoned.

cscscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCcscscscscscscscscscscscscs

It started the next day. When she stepped into the costume tent that morning, there were a dozen red roses waiting. All Emma could do was roll her eyes and scoff.

"Excuse me, Miss Swan?" Emma whirled around to find a short and slightly pudgy man in a red knit cap shuffling his feet.

"Who are you?"

"William Smee, but you can call me Smee", he said. "Personal assistant of Killian Jones."

"Oh, you are huh? Well, do me a favor then Smee", Emma said. She went over to the table where the roses were, grabbed the vase and shoved it into Smee's hands. "Give this back to your boss and tell him I don't like roses."

"Of course ma'am. He wanted me to give you this as well." He handed her a small envelope with _Swan_ written on the front. Smee left as Emma opened it and began to read:

_Swan: I apologize for yesterday. That was bad form on my part. I was being honest when I said that you intrigue me and that I wanted to be friends. You'd be the first _real _friend I've ever had since most people just want to be around me because of who I am. Smee doesn't count because he's a little afraid of me…I think. I hope you enjoyed the flowers. KJ_

"What's with that smile on your face?" Emma's head snapped up and away from the letter to see Ruby staring at her.

"I'm not smiling."

"Girl, please", retorted Ruby. "You had a Cheshire Cat grin on your face until I pointed it out. And did I see William Smee scurrying away with a vase of roses?" Emma stayed quiet and shoved the paper in her pocket.

"We've got work to do." Ruby held up her hands in acquiescence and went about her routine. Emma pulled her iPod from her purse and popped her earbuds in starting up 'Paradise City' by Guns 'n Roses. Singing along quietly as she danced over to a rack where several coats hung and pulled a long black duster and sat down to do her work.

cscscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCcscscscscscscscscscscscscs

Killian was going over the day's script when Smee returned to the trailer with the roses. Killian looked over the top of his script and raised an eyebrow.

"Why are those here Mr. Smee?" he asked.

"Miss Swan says she doesn't like roses sir."

"Oh does she now?" Killian stroked his chin in thought. "Well then, I'll just have to try again."

cscscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCcscscscscscscscscscscscscs

The next day it was a dozen orchids and they were yellow. Nestled in the bouquet was a small note that read: _Orchids?_ She pocketed the note and rolled her eyes. She was distressing a black waistcoat when someone cleared their throat behind her.

"Miss Swan?" It was Smee again.

"Morning Smee." Emma put her work down at her station and picked up the new bouquet. "Tell him not orchids either."

"Of course Miss Swan", replied Smee as he took the flowers from her.

"Hey Smee!" called Ruby. "What are you doing here?"

"Hi Ruby. I was just seeing if Miss Swan liked the flowers-" Emma grabbed him by the shoulders and turned him around, pushing him out.

"Thanks for coming Smee! Not orchids."

"What was _that_?" cried Ruby as soon as he was gone. "And don't you say nothing."

"Ruby, it wasn't anything."

"Why is Killian Jones sending you flowers?"

"It's not important Ruby."

"Come on Emma! Tell me what's up!" Emma sighed loudly and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"_Fine_." Emma was surprised how easily she found it to open up and talk to Ruby since she'd only known her a week. She told her about the conversation she and Jones had at lunch a few days before and why she didn't trust him.

"Maybe give the guy a chance, he seems genuine. I know you said you don't trust easily, but look at how easily we're getting along", said Ruby.

"It's surprising me too", replied Emma. "Thanks for listening."

"Just remember, Emma: not everyone is going to be like _him_."

cscscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCcscscscscscscscscscscscscs

The same routine went on for over a week. He sent her Daisies, Alstroemerias, Sunflowers, Lilies, Plumerias, and yellow and white Irises. Every day the routine was the same: Smee would come by and Emma would simply shake her head and then he'd take the bouquet back. She did _not_ get butterflies in her belly every morning she saw a new vase, she did _not_. But she couldn't ignore how it made her feel that someone was trying to get to know her. It was all in vain however, because he'd leave…they always did.

The day he'd sent her Irises, August invited her for lunch in the village. Emma was excited because they'd barely had a chance to talk that first week; she'd come back to the B&B every night dead tired and August would be just as tired, if he even went back to his room that night.

"So what's going on with you and Jones?" August asked as they sat outside at the Guinness Café. Emma choked on the water she'd just drank.

"What?" she asked. "What are you talking about?"

"You think because I've been busy all week that I have no idea what's going on?" August ran his hand over his scruff smiled at her. "Come on Emma, you don't have to hide it. He's been sending you flowers every day for the last week and a half."

"How do you know about that?"

"Who do you think let's Smee in every morning to leave the flowers at your station?"

"Seriously?!"

"Emma, I love you, but you need to let other people in. Not everyone is going to be like Neal, not everyone is going to leave you behind."

"You did!"

"I asked you to come with me! That's on you little sister, you left _me_."

"You're lucky I love you Auggie."

"All I'm saying is give the man a chance. He's a pretty nice guy. I got to know him when we were doing costume fittings before filming started. You could do with some more friends you know."

Emma was pretty quiet the rest of lunch. Would it really hurt to be friends with the guy? She wasn't going to be around him forever and after filming was done, she'd never have to see him again.

cscscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCcscscscscscscscscscscscscs

The next morning, Emma walked into the costume tent and found the day's flowers at her station: one dozen bright yellow Buttercups sat in teal green vase. She tossed her bag and coat on the chair and went to pick up the vase. That's how Smee found her: her nose deep in the flowers, inhaling their delicious scent.

"Good Morning Emma."

"Hey Smee." She put the vase down and grabbed a paper and pen, hastily scribbling a note and handing it over. "Give him this, would you?"

"Of course. He'll be happy you liked them this time", said Smee.

"I'm sure he will."

cscscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCcscscscscscscscscscscscscs

Killian was used to the routine by now. He'd be finishing up his morning coffee when Smee would inevitably return with the flowers of the day. Today, however, when Smee entered his trailer he was flower-less.

"Where are they?" he asked his assistant.

"She kept them and asked me to give you this." Smee handed him a piece of paper. "You're needed on location in 10 minutes sir."

"Thank you William", replied Killian. "I'll be right there." With a nod, Smee left the trailer and Killian looked down to the note.

_Jones: Buttercups, how'd you know? After some thinking, I realized I'd been too hasty. I'm pretty busy this week, but how about lunch next week where we first had lunch? See you around…Swan_

Below the note, she'd scrawled her phone number (_Don't read too much into this buddy._) with a small not saying it was okay to text her.

That day, Killian Jones had to do a lot of takes because he kept getting distracted because all he could think of was a beautiful blonde with bright, emerald green eyes.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_**Unknown Number: Buttercups, huh?**_

Emma stared at her phone, at the text message from a weird ass number she didn't recognize. Who in the world was it-wait. Emma laughed to herself: _Jones._ She quickly added his number to the contact list and messaged back.

_Swan: Shouldn't you be working right now?_

_**KJ: They're resetting cameras or some business that I have no idea about and Alice is freshening up ripped out throats.**_

_Swan: That would sound so weird to a normal person. Lol_

_**KJ: Well, thank goodness we're not normal then, eh Swan?**_

_Swan: Thank you for the flowers by the way. Buttercups are my favorite. You didn't have to do all that…_

_**KJ: It's my pleasure Swan. I really am sorry about lunch that day.**_

_Swan: My brother and Ruby convinced me to turn over a new leaf and make some new friends._

_**KJ: Then I must thank Miss Lucas and Booth.**_

_**KJ: I will have to say good-bye for now Swan. The undead need to be maimed and there is only one man for the job.**_

_Swan: Have fun Jones. Don't forget to double tap._

_**KJ: My dear Swan, what kind of man do you take me for?**_

cscscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCcscscscscscscscscscscscscs

Emma wasn't going to admit it to _anyone_, but she was nervous about her lunch date (why was she thinking _that_?! It was _not_ a date…it so was _not_) with Killian Jones. She didn't want him to get any ideas or anything so she didn't bother changing out her jeans and grey AC/DC t-shirt that were covered in dirt from her morning's work with Ruby. She left her hair up in a messy ponytail and didn't bother putting in her contacts. She was sure she had several smudges on her face too.

After gathering her tray of food (the day's meal was Granny's specialty: fish & chips), Emma took a seat at a far table again. Putting in her earbuds, she tuned her iPod to her 'Relaxation' playlist and tucked into her lunch. The first bite of fish was so good, she couldn't help but letting a small moan escape as she closed her eyes and leaned her head back. Suddenly she felt something like a bug skimming across her forehead so she opened her eyes to see Killian leaning over her, big lopsided grin on his face.

"Hey Jones", she said as she pulled her earbuds out.

"Afternoon Swan." He walked around to the seat opposite her and sat down, his tray landing noisily on the table.

"So…"

"Yeah…"

"The flowers were beautiful. I put them up in my hotel room, they make it smell nice." _Nice one Emma._

"I'm glad you like them", said Killian as he looked down at his plate. "So we're friends then?"

"Yeah", said Emma. "Yeah, we're friends." He looked up at her then.

"Will you tell me the story one day? About your life?" Killian saw a look of major hurt flit across her eyes and he couldn't help feeling angry. He was angry at the man who'd hurt this poor girl, who caused her to build walls, not allowing anyone in. And he was angry at the family who would dare do that to a three year old girl.

"Maybe. Just as long as I don't have to hear your happy story."

"My story is far from happy Swan", he said. "But how about we talk about happier things? Wouldn't want to bring down our afternoon."

"Sure."

"So", Killian said as he took a bite of his fish, "Looks like you've had a busy day, love." He pointed at the dirt on her face.

"Yeah. I've been trying to get this black duster all dirty", she replied. She took a sip of her soda and continued, "I hate it every time because that coat is gorgeous."

"So it's you I've to thank for my wonderfully dirty wardrobe?"

"That's your coat?" Killian nodded. "It's…I like that coat."

"As do I." Killian looked away at that moment and Emma was glad because her face felt like it was on fire.

cscscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCcscscscscscscscscscscscscs

They fell into a pattern; having lunch whenever they were both free or texting when they couldn't. Killian loved being around her because he felt he didn't need to be the flirty idiot dubbed 'Captain Innuendo' by so many. He knew Emma wouldn't take his bull, so he didn't even try with her, he was just himself: Killian Allen Jones.

_**KJ: Swan, are you busy love?**_

_Swan: Why?_

_**KJ: Gold needs a favor.**_

_Swan: The director needs a favor? From me?_

_**KJ: Sort of.**_

_Swan: Out with it Jones. _

_**KJ: You are a persistent lass, aren't you darling?**_

_**KJ: Don't roll your eyes at me.**_

_Swan: How would you know I'd do that?_

_**KJ: Because I know you, love. And yes…I know you were about to roll your eyes again.**_

_Swan: I hate you._

_**KJ: No you don't.**_

_Swan: Whatever…will you just tell me the favor?_

_**KJ: How would you like to get shot and/or stabbed (quite horrifically I might add) for the sake of movie making?**_

_Swan: What are you even talking about?_

_Swan: And don't let out the loud sigh and eye roll that I know you're about to._

_**KJ: Touché Swan. We need more zombies. I asked Gold if you could be one.**_

_Swan: You want me to be a zombie? And get made up by the greatest zombie make-up artist EVER?!_

_**KJ: Yes darling. I will personally see to it that Mr. Nicotero does your make-up.**_

_Swan: If we were talking on the phone, this would be that point when you'd hear tires squealing._

_**KJ: I'm glad you're happy Swan. It's my life's goal to see your smile ;). He's waiting for you in the make-up tent. **_

Emma couldn't help but stare at his last message. _'It's my life's goal to see you smile.'_ Why would Killian care if she smiled? _Relax _Emma, she thought to herself, _he's your friend and that's totally normal_. **Liar.** She threw the thought out of her head and sent a quick message to August and Ruby to let them know where she'd be on lunch. She was walking over to the make-up area when her phone buzzed again.

_**KJ: If you value that superb AC/DC shirt you always insist on wearing, I'd change out of it.**_

_Swan: I have a lot of AC/DC t-shirts._

_**KJ: My kind of lass. Now, where are you? He's waiting!**_

She burst through the curtains into the make-up area to find Killian leaning against a station animatedly chatting away with Greg Nicotero. When Killian saw her, a big grin spread across his face and he motioned for her to come closer.

"And here she is! Greg, I'd like to introduce you to my very best friend…", said Killian and Emma felt her ears heat up. "…the exquisite Emma Swan." Greg Nicotero extended his hand and shook with Emma.

"Nice to meet you Emma", he said.

"It's an honor to meet you Mr. Nicotero", Emma replied. "I'm a huge fan. _Evil Dead, The Walking Dead, Drag Me to Hell, _anything with George Romero. Getting zombie make-up done by you is on my bucket list!"

"First of all, you can call me Greg and second, are you ready to get started?"

"Of course!" He indicated a chair for her to take a seat in.

"And you too Jones, we've got to get your look done too." Killian took the seat right next to Emma's and turned to her.

"Excited love?"

"You have no idea."

cscscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCcscscscscscscscscscscscscs

Killian watched Emma fall asleep as she was worked on and he couldn't help but smile. She looked so peaceful and happy, like she didn't carry the burden she'd yet to tell him about. Every time he thought about how some man hurt her so badly, he found his anger rising in him and wanted to tear that man (whoever he was) limb from limb. _Calm down man! Don't mistake this for anything but what it is: she is your _friend_ and not your girl…no matter how much you want her to be. Wait, what?_

Emma gave a small snore, pulling Killian from his thoughts. He looked over at her and was surprised at what he saw: her long blonde hair was matted, covered with dirt and blood. Her face was pale and gaunt, and blood was caked around her mouth. Her lips, which Killian had noticed were always pink and plump (and very kissable [_seriously mate, what?_]), now were cracked and dried as if she hadn't had any water in a very long time. She had darkened veins painted up the sides of her face, neck, and down her arms.

"Swan, it's time to get up", he said as he poked her in the shoulder. She gave a little grunt and blinked several times before fully opening her eyes. She wasn't wearing the contacts yet, so her bright emerald eyes stood out amongst all the make-up.

"I'm done?" she asked as she turned to Killian. "How do I look?" A bite, previously hidden because of how she was sitting, came into view and Killian gasped. "What?"

"Nothing, nothing." He got out of his chair and walked over to her. He ran his fingers over her collarbone where the bite was. It looked so real, like she had a chunk missing there. There were teeth marks and pieces of fake skin glued on top of her real skin to look like it had been ripped back. "Greg here did such a good job, I almost believed you were really hurt…" He said quietly and trailed. He was pleased, however, when he saw her shiver a little.

"Yeah, he's uh…the best." She cleared her throat and looked in the mirror for the first time. "HOLY CRAP!" Killian threw his head back, letting out a deep and grumbly laugh.

"Sir?" Smee appeared in the tent.

"What is it Smee?" Killian asked.

"They're ready for you."

"Right then", he replied. He turned back to Emma, "See you out there Swan."

cscscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCcscscscscscscscscscscscscs

He handed Smee his black duster and Emma watched them go. She couldn't believe the way he'd made her shiver when he touched her collarbone, where the bite was. She'd hoped that he hadn't noticed, but she saw the smile on his face and bit the inside of her cheek to stop herself from smiling back.

"Emma?"

"Yeah?" She turned away from where Killian had disappeared with Smee to face Greg. "Sorry."

"No problem." He handed her a very small rectangular case. "These are your contacts. They cover a lot of the eye, so your vision is going to be limited and I recommend we put them in when we get out there. I'll be out there to help you."

"Thanks. I wear normal contacts so I'm used to it."

"You'll need to take those out." He pointed to a contacts case and bottle on the counter. Emma took her contacts out and pocket the case Greg had given her.

"What exactly am I going to be doing anyways?" she asked. "In the scene? Jones didn't tell me."

"You're going to try and kill him", said Greg Nicotero. "He's going to be 'hurt' on the ground and a group will be advancing him. You'll be the last one shot and he'll be shooting you in the head. You're going to need to practice that before we film."

They spent the next hour working on how she needed to move and how to react when she 'died'…again. As they were about to head out to the Cliffs, August and Ruby came by.

"Look at you little sister!" August exclaimed. "You look perfectly dead. Seriously, it's so perfect that _I_ want to hit you in the head with something."

"I am genuinely scared right now", said Ruby. "This makes me glad I only work with clothes." After taking a few pictures with August and Ruby, they joined the group heading out to the Cliffs where filming was taking place.

Emma hadn't seen Killian in full costume until that day and it made her jaw drop. The way the wind was blowing made his coat billow out behind him, showing off his (very dirty) white shirt that was unbuttoned a sinful amount under the black waistcoat with a pair of gun holsters strapped around his thighs, a shiny silver gun sitting in each holster. Emma went to join the rest of the 'zombies' and popped in her contacts. Emma was chatting with the other extras when she felt like she was being watched. She turned to find Killian staring after her, and even under all that make-up, she felt her skin burn.

She was so screwed.

cscscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCcscscscscscscscscscscscscs

"That was one of the greatest things I've _ever_ done!" cried Emma as she and Killian walked back to the tents after filming. She stumbled and would've fallen if Killian hadn't caught her.

"You okay there love?" he asked. _Was that worry she heard in his voice? Nah. Why would someone that'd just been named 'People's Sexiest Man Alive' for the second time care for her…like _that_? She was no one, someone no man (besides August) ever cared enough for—Wait! Where was this even coming from?! Relax Swan. Oh geez, now I'm using that nickname he gave me. Snap out of it Emma!_

"Yeah, I'm fine", she replied. "It's these contacts, I'm practically blind. I need to take them out, but Greg took the case and-" Before she could finish her sentence, Killian literally swept her off her feet and was carrying her the rest of the way. "What are you doing?!"

"Helping Swan", he replied, all suave. "Can't have you hurting yourself."

"Put me down!"

"I will do no such thing! You can barely see in those things, I don't want you hurting yourself." They reached the tent and he set her down.

"Thanks." He sat back in an empty chair and watched she removed the contacts.

"So, are you going to this location shooting wrap gathering that Gold insists on having now that we've finished here?" he asked her.

"I don't know. August is going of course, and I'm sure that Ruby is going to try and make me go", she replied as she pulled of the jacket she'd been wearing off and hung it up on a rack nearby. One of the make-up artists waved her over to the chair.

"Let's get all that off you", Alice said. Killian remained in his seat as he watched Alice start to clean Emma up. She started by pulling the appliances (fake pieces of skin that look like bites or missing bits of skin, etc.) and when she'd managed to get them all off, she got some wet wipes to clean off the gunk. Emma pulled her hair over her shoulder, exposing her slender neck and Killian jumped out of his chair.

"You okay Jones?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, I'm going back to my trailer", he said. "I'll text you later, yeah?"

"Sure, see ya." Killian hurried out and once in his trailer, he threw himself on the couch with a groan. _This is _not _happening. I am _not_ falling for Emma Swan_.

cscscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCcscscscscscscscscscscscscs

_**KJ: Swan?**_

_Swan: Hey. What's up?_

_Swan: You okay?_

_**KJ: Yes, I'm fine.**_

_Swan: Sure?_

_**KJ: YES**_

_**KJ: Anyways…I was wondering about something.**_

_Swan: Like?_

_Swan: You're taking too long. Something's up with you. You're scratching behind your ear aren't you? What are you nervous about?_

_Oh bloody Hell. _The woman knew his nervous tick, not even _she_ knew what it meant. He was most definitely falling for her. It felt like forever but it'd been only a couple of weeks. _You're going to need to be careful Jones. She isn't like the others, she won't just go weak at the knees because of a damn smile. At lot more effort is required to win the heart of one Emma Swan. __**I know! But she's worth the effort.**_

_**KJ: Would you care to be my date for the wrap party?**_

Killian started to get nervous when she still had said nothing after a few minutes. He smacked his forehead against the wall in his hotel _I am a bloody daft sodding idiot fool! Way to ruin it mate. Should've know she wasn't-wait. Are those three dots?!_

_Swan: (…)_

Emma was finally texting him back. He breathed a sigh of relief he didn't even realize he needed as he watched his phone. _Gods…when did I turn into a bloody school girl? Watching my phone like a tween waiting for her boyfriend to text her._ He tossed the phone on the bed and went to busy himself by getting a drink from the minibar. He plucked a tiny bottle of Don Q rum and screwed off the cap. When he finished guzzling the tiny bottle he tossed it in the bin. He was in the process of grabbing another when his phone chimed. He down another bottle and grabbed his phone from the bed.

_Swan: Sure._

cscscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCcscscscscscscscscscscscscs

_Swan: Sure._

Emma debated on whether to add _As friends_ but something in her just didn't want to.

_**KJ: I'm looking forward to it.**_

A grin spread across her face and she looked into a mirror over on the wall. _Nice smile there Emma. How old are you again?_ _**Shut up**_**. **Before she could message him back, he texted again.

_**KJ: I'm heading back to Galway tomorrow, but I'll see you on Friday for the party. Let me know where you're staying so I can pick you up.**_

_Swan: Of course._

_Swan: And Killian?_

_**KJ: Yes love?**_

_Swan: I'm looking forward to it too ;-)_

At that very moment, two people who thought they would never matter to anyone else (besides Emma with August) and both with different kinds of walls, fell backwards on their respective hotel beds and groaned because they were thinking the same thing:

_I am so screwed._

**I hope you enjoyed it. Like I said, this is my first AU. I have ideas swirling around in my head for the party and then when they move onto studio filming in Dublin. Things might be getting awkward because what is there plenty of at parties? ALCOHOL. Til next time!**

Disclaimer: I don't own of this. If I did? _I'd_ be the one living in Ireland...maybe an Eastern coastal town 47 minutes out of Dublin? I hear it's nice there.


	4. Chapter 3

_**I'd like to point out (if it isn't obvious already) that I know **_**nothing**_** about the movie industry, just what I can assume and imagine. So please forgive any inaccuracies there might be in that respect.**_

_**Disclaimer: as always, I own nothing. If I did, it'd be Killian Jones.**_

** Chapter 3**

She hadn't seen him for three days. After becoming accustomed to having lunch with him almost every day for the past month, she found it strange to not see him across from her as she ate that Thursday morning. Filming was done at that location and the actors had all moved on to Galway to 'recoup' while everything was packed up and readied to be moved from Galway to Dublin for studio shooting.

After lunch, Emma was walking back to the wardrobe trailer to help Ruby and August to pack up their materials and rack up all the clothes they'd worked on when she was stopped by one of the on-set PA's.

"Oi, Emma." Emma stopped and smiled at Will Scarlett, who had a small flat box in his hands.

"Hey Will." He looked about to say something when he sneezed violently, "Geez, you okay there Scarlett?" Will sniffed and wiped his nose with a handkerchief he pulled from his pocket.

"Probably just me allergies. I've been flippin' knackered the past few days." He sneezed again. "Anyways, this arrived and I was told to bring it to ya." He handed her the box.

"Thanks Will. I hope you feel better." He nodded and pulled out his phone as he walked off. She heard a faint _Oi mate, she's got it. Yeah, yeah. What? It's me bloody allergies._ She didn't hear more after that because he'd walked too far away. Emma continued on to the trailer as she stuffed the box in her pocket; she'd worry about it later.

Hours later, Emma, along with Ruby and August, had finally loaded the costumes from their trailer into the big one that'd be taking them to Dublin. While August supervised the loading of the clothes, Ruby and Emma went back to the trailer and started packing up the paints and tools and everything else they used to work the clothes.

"We deserve a break after this", Ruby said after a while. She wiped the back of her hand across her forehead.

"I couldn't agree more", said Emma. She took a long drink from her water bottle. "How about we go for a few drinks at The Guinness in town?"

"This is why we're best friends now Emma." Ruby laughed. "Or, can we be since you've already got a best friend?"

"What?"

"Killian Jones." Emma groaned and rolled her eyes.

"We're just friends Ruby."

"Yeah…and I'm a werewolf. Come on! Spill the details!"

"Tonight. When we're out."

"Good."

cscscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCcscscscscscscscscscscscscs

After Emma was dressed (black leggings, black leather v-neck ankle booties, and a red mid-thigh shoulder baring sweater dress with a black leather belt) and her hair was done (a ponytail done up into a bun) and waiting for a call from Ruby letting Emma know that she was ready. While she waited, she spotted the box Will had given her earlier and decided to finally open it. She lifted the lid and sitting inside on white tissue paper were three Buttercups tied with yellow ribbon and she knew immediately who it was from. The small note she found only confirmed her suspicions.

_Swan: thought you might like these. I've been utterly bored here in Galway without you around. Can't wait to see you tomorrow lass, it's going to be a load of craic._

_Jones_

Emma smiled and tucked the note away in her backpack and sent a text.

_Swan: Thank you._

_**KJ: I knew you'd like it Swan.**_

_Swan: So…Galway is boring?_

_**KJ: You've no idea love.**_

_**KJ: How about you? I bet you're knackered after everything today.**_

_Swan: Very. Ruby and I decided we're going out for a few drinks at The Guinness in the village._

_**KJ: Is August to go with you ladies? **_

_Swan: No, he's going to be on set for a while longer so it's just us girls._

_**KJ: Then you should get Will to go with you. Pubs aren't always the safest of places love.**_

_Swan: Jones, relax. _

_**KJ: Swan…you're my friend and I worry.**_

_Swan: You asked me to trust you once. Do the same for me._

_**KJ: Just let me know when you've returned to your room.**_

_Swan: Okay._

Just then, Emma received a text from Ruby saying she was waiting in the lobby.

_Swan: Gtg…thanks again Jones._

cscscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCcscscscscscscscscscscscscs

Emma and Ruby walked arm in arm the couple blocks to The Guinness. It was a busy night, but the girls found seats at the bar.

"What can I get you lasses this evening?" asked the bartender.

"Two pints of Guinness please!" said Ruby. "And we're going to open a tab."

"Comin' right up!" He gave Ruby a wink and grabbed to pint glasses and filled them up. He handed them over with a smile. Emma and Ruby clinked their glasses and drank. Ruby took a normal gulp but Emma just kept on chugging.

"Geez Emma!" cried Ruby as Emma slammed down the glass and wiped her hand across her mouth.

"What?" The two women laughed and signaled the bartender for two more pints.

"So…talk." Ruby looked at Emma expectantly. "About Killian."

"We're friends. He's the first friend I've had that wasn't August."

"Uh huh." Ruby arched an eyebrow over her glass. "So you haven't noticed the yearning looks and doe-y eyes?"

"Seriously? We've known each other for like, a month." Ruby just stared at her. "Yes, he's gorgeous…and funny and a real nice guy and a great friend…"

"But…?"

"He's slept with half of Hollywood practically, the more beautiful half…and, like I said, he's good looking too and important and the world loves him. Why would he be interested in _me_?"

"Seriously?" Ruby rolled her eyes and drank her beer.

"I'm a nobody." Ruby slammed her hand down on the bar, startling Emma and those around them.

"That's it! No more pity party, we're going to have fun tonight and I'm going to show you that you're _not_ a nobody!" They chugged their beers and asked the bartender for shots of Irish whiskey and that's when the fun _really_ began.

cscscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCcscscscscscscscscscscscscs

_Swan: JONES. jOnes. JONESY. HEY_

_Swan: wake up loser. Hey hey hey_

_Swan: heLLoOOoo_

Killian blinked as his phone kept beeping and vibrating. He pressed the home button and saw that it was one in the morning and he had several texts from Emma. Rolling his eyes, he replied.

_**KJ: WHAT?!**_

_Swan: ah the PIRatE he liVES!_

_**KJ: (…)**_

The phone started ringing then; it was Emma. Sitting up in bed, he answered and his ear was met was loud music and yelling.

"_HI!"_

"Swan? What is going on?"

"_Nothing! Thought I'd call to thank you again for my pretty flowers."_ He couldn't help but notice how she was slurring her words heavily.

"You're pissed Swan."

"_I'm not…angry. Ha ha ha ha."_

"Pissed means drunk."

"_Oh! Then yeah…I'm _totally_ pissed." _He heard her say something to Ruby and then a clicking noise. _"I'm sending you something."_ His phone vibrated then and he opened the text; it was a picture of her and Ruby at the bar. She had a big smile on her face, like she was having the time of her life. He couldn't help but feel a little bit jealous that it wasn't him who made her that happy, but she looked stunning.

"I think it's time you head back to the hotel Swan."

"_Nope!"_ She popped the 'p' and he just knew that she was giving a smirk that she'd most assuredly picked up from him. _"The party's just starting! Ruby and I are going to get pissed some more! Woooo!"_

"Swan…"

"_You're no fun. We're going to drink some more. Bye!" _In the background he heard a man's voice asking if she wanted another and how pretty she was and he got worried.

"Swan, who was that? Swan? SWAN!" The line went dead. "Bloody hell!" he said and he jumped out of bed. He dialed Will, listening to the line ring as he pulled his clothes on in a hurry.

"_Oi Jones?"_ Killian heard a sneeze and sniffles, _"What the bleedin' 'ell do you want? D'you know what-"_

"Shut up Scarlett. I need you to get your arse to The Guinness Pub in the village and keep an eye on Swan and Ruby." Killian pulled on a sweater and grabbed his keys, rushing out of his room and ran outside where the rental car he had was parked.

"_Are you bloody daft? Can't you tell how sick I am?"_

"I don't bloody care! Get over there NOW." Killian practically jumped in the car and sped off. "Keep an eye on them. I'm on my way." He hung up the phone to grumbles of _Sodding git, you just wait._ Killian tossed his phone in the passenger seat and sped off, praying to whatever deity existed that nothing happened.

Thankfully, Killian made the drive in around half the time because there was barely any traffic. He found the pub and parked on the street in front. He rushed in and found Will sitting at a bar table chatting with Ruby.

"Scarlett!" Killian glared daggers at him.

"What Jones? I did what you asked and I'm here watching the birds."

"Oh really? Then where is Emma?" Across from Will, Ruby downed a shot and slammed the glass on the table. "Where is she Ruby?

"Some hottie bought her a drink and I saw them step outside." Killian groaned and ran his hands through his hair. "Will, get her back to her hotel now." He rushed back outside and looked around for Emma. He was getting worried when he heard voices coming from the alley.

"I said no. Get _off_."

"I'm trying to, but you don't seem to be allowing-" Killian grabbed the man by the neck and threw him up against the opposite wall, holding him in place.

"The lady said _no_ you piece of filth."

"Let me go you git!" Killian could only see read after this man was trying to hurt his Emma. _Wait…did you just call her yours? Best not think that Jones._ Killian squeezed harder and would've kept going (training for the movie had supremely improved his upper arm strength and muscles) but he suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Killian?" He looked over and saw Emma looking up at him. Killian took his hand from the man's throat and he fell to the cobblestone floor with a thud.

"Apologize to the lady." The man gave Killian a look that should've killed him where he stood, "Do it now or I will ignore the fact that she is here and beat you to a bloody pulp." Killian took a step towards him to emphasize his point.

"Fine!" He stood up and brushed his hands on his shirt. "Sorry lass."

"Now get out of here." Killian stared him down and the guy finally ran off. He spun around to find Emma, who was still pretty drunk, leaning against the opposite wall. He cupped her face with one hand while he used the other to keep her steady, holding her around the waist. "Are you okay love?"

"I'm tired." He swept her up in his arms and carried her over to his car, placing her in the passenger seat. He knew the B&B was only a few blocks away, and could even walk there with her, but he needed to get her there quickly. In a matter of minutes, he pulled up to the place and parked in the small lot off to the side of the building. He went around to the passenger side and carefully extracted Emma from the car. She fisted her hands in his sweater and burrowed her face in the crook of his neck.

Killian stilled and took a deep breath.

"You smell good."

"Thank you lass." He laughed to himself as he carried her in, stopping only to ask what room she was in, the older lady at the front desk being very amenable and handed him a key. (He knew looking the way he did would pay off.) By the time he made to her room, a soft snore escaped her lips. He set her down on her bed and carefully removed her shoes, setting them aside, then he unclipped her belt and put it with her shoes. He lifted her legs and pulled the covers back, put her legs back down, then pulled the covers back up to her shoulders and stood. His phone vibrated with a message from Will letting him know he'd gotten Ruby back to her room and that she was asleep.

He put his phone back in his pocket and leaned down and placed a kiss on Emma's forehead, feeling her stir when his beard tickled her. When he leaned back, her eyes were open.

"You need to get some sleep", he said to her.

"Am I not asleep right now? I'm dreaming right?" She smiled a big grin up at him, "I have to be otherwise, you wouldn't be here." She grabbed his hand and pulled him down, so he sat on the bed.

"And why would you think that love?" He tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, and she put her hand over his and he felt a jolt of electricity surging through him.

"Why would someone like you care to come take care of someone like me?" Killian saw a sadness behind those eyes that he wanted desperately do anything in his power to rid her of. He ran his thumb over the apple of her cheek as she smiled at him again. In almost the same moment, her eyes shut and she was gone, Killian only felt steady puffs of warm breath against his arm. He carefully extracted his hand from hers and made sure she had enough blankets. He filled a glass of water and left it on the nightstand and made sure her blinds were closed.

Killian leaned in one more time, leaving a kiss on her temple.

"Good night darling." He made his way downstairs and returned the key to the lady up front and asked her to tell Emma he'd brought her in. _Because that didn't make you sound creepy at all, did it Jones? __**Oh shut up.**_

When he returned to his own hotel 45 minutes later, he didn't bother getting undressed, and he just fell into the bed and dreamt of green eyes and smiles all night.

cscscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCcscscscscscscscscscscscscs

Emma was very sure she was dead because there was no way she was alive with a headache like she had. After ascertaining that she was in her own hotel room, she sat up slowly as her bones protested the previous evening's activities. Emma noticed the glass of water on her nightstand (_Huh that was a smart move on my part. I must've known what I was going to need the next day._) and took a few gulps.

She was interrupted by the loud text chime of her cellphone and she found it in a small side pocket of her dress. Hitting the home button, she noticed it was 11:30 AM.

"Oh my God. I'm late! I'm so late." August had told her the day before that he'd be leaving for Galway at noon and she still had to pack all her things and shower and change and _ugh_…she was never letting Ruby take her out again. She finally went to her messages and saw that Killian had texted her.

_**KJ: How are you this morning love?**_

Scrolling up from that message, she saw all the texts she'd sent him the night before and _OH MY GOD I DRUNK TEXTED KILLIAN JONES_. Then she started remembering what felt like a dream: that he'd saved her from some guy at the pub, brought her back to her hotel, and tucked her in with the most care she'd ever experienced.

_Swan: I am SO sorry about last night! I hope I didn't bother you too much with my incessant texting._

_**KJ: I was no bother love.**_

_**KJ: Do you remember all the fun you had?**_

_Swan: I don't remember a thing. But somehow I got back to my room. All I remember is my dream. I think you were in it._

_**KJ: It's about bloody time. Hopefully you kept it G-rated?**_

_Swan: In your dreams perv._

_Swan: I'll see you tonight Jones._

_**KJ: Looking forward to it Swan.**_

cscscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCcscscscscscscscscscscscscs

Emma finally made it downstairs at five after and after a weird exchange with the lady who ran the place (_"You lucky girl!"_) and tossed her bags in the back of the SUV August drove. Ruby was getting a ride with Alice and Will and they'd already left.

"Did you have fun with Ruby last night?" August asked her as he pulled away from the B&B. All Emma could do was groan and try to pull her sunglasses tighter against her face. "I take that as a yes."

"It's been a while since I've been that drunk."

"What else happened?"

"I drunk texted him."

"Neal?"

"No! I haven't spoken to him since the bastard set me to take the fall for him."

"Then…oh my God. You drunk texted Killian?" Emma remained quiet and bit her lip in embarrassment. "Well, you _are_ friends and that's what friends are for, aren't they?

"Shut up." August just laughed. Emma took the opportunity to nap for most of the drive back up to Galway, only waking up when her phone chirped with a text.

_**KJ: How's your head?**_

_Swan: Shut up._

_**KJ: Have you arrived in Galway yet?**_

August was pulling up to a Radisson across the street from the water.

"This is where everyone is staying for the night until we leave for Dublin tomorrow via train", said August. "Most people are flying, but I thought you'd like the train ride."

"Awesome!" Emma grabbed her purse and got out of the car as the valet's took their bags from the trunk (or boot, as it was referred to there).

_Swan: yeah…we just got to the hotel. The Radisson near the water._

_**KJ: Perfect. I don't have to drive to pick you up for the do tonight.**_

_Swan: Where's it at? August hasn't told me._

_**KJ: At the Galway City Museum. It's a few minutes from the hotel.**_

_Swan: Cool._

_Swan: They're giving us two rooms. Ugh._

_**KJ: Why is that a problem?**_

_Swan: I wanted to room with my brother. I've barely spent time with him this past month, we've been so busy._

_**KJ: It's a very Catholic country you know. They might've assumed things and didn't think it proper for an unwed 'couple' to share a room.**_

_Swan: Ha. I guess I shouldn't tell them that August is gay and dating one of the cameramen._

_**KJ: Really? Which one?**_

_Swan: Graham._

_Swan: Anyways, we're at the room. I have to take my dress out so it doesn't wrinkle._

_**KJ: I'm glad you plan on looking exquisite for me love.**_

_Swan: Don't flatter yourself buddy. I'm going to lunch with August anyways._

Emma tucked her cell in the back pocket of her jeans as she handed the porter some Euro notes and he left. She opened her suitcase and pulled out the dress she was going to wear. The strapless green satin with black flower lace overlay Alexander McQueen dress she hung up on in the small closet was a gift from her brother that she'd received for her birthday that year. She dove back in to find her coat (a classic Burberry knee length trench coat in black that August gave her the year before), hanging it next to the dress, and her shoes (black Christian Louboutin pumps that she'd bought for herself because she'd always wanted a pair) that she set atop the small desk across from the bed.

A knock at the door alerted her to August's presence, so she let him in. He noticed the dress in the open closet and gave her a Look as he sat on the bed and watched her get ready for their lunch.

"What?" August arched his eyebrow at her then looked over at the dress. "What's wrong with my dress?"

"And you said you didn't _like_ like him." August scoffed and chuckled. "For being able to tell whenever someone is lying to you, you're not very good at doing it yourself you know."

"It's my favorite dress! You gave it to me! Why should that mean anything?" Emma pulled a brush through her hair as she glared at her brother.

"It's the nicest dress you own, you said so yourself. I also know that you brought several dresses but yet, you're choosing _that one_ for tonight…_and_ you know you look good in it. I remember when Graham saw you in it and said that you shouldn't wear anything else but _it_. You want to look nice for him!" Emma tossed her brush at his head.

"I hate you." She pulled her hair into a side braid and fished her sunglasses from her purse, then slung it over her shoulder. "Let's go, I'm starving." August grabbed her hand as the exited her room.

"Emma, it's okay to like him you know."

"I know."

cscscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCcscscscscscscscscscscscscs

"So, talk." August gave Emma a pointed look over the top of his pint of beer and she just raised an eyebrow. They were having lunch at Kai Café overlooking the loch and they were sitting outside. "I swear, you spend so much time with him, you're picking up his quirks. _Talk_."

"About what August?" She huffed and shoved a chip (fries) in mouth. "About how over the last month I've started falling for the most unattainable guy _ever_? Even after I told myself that I wouldn't trust anyone after what that other idiot did to me? How about how he could have any girl in this world and why would he want me: college drop-out and former convict? He deserves some gorgeous model, not an average girl like me."

August practically slammed his glass down on the table.

"You deserve everything Emma! You think you're the only one with issues or that was abandoned? Did you ever stop to ask him about his life? Like I said before, I got to know him and that whole innuendo laden persona people see? It's not real…he does it so he won't have to deal with people!" Her brother ran his hand over his beard. "It's time to wake up Emma, and make a decision and get over yourself. I love you, but it's time. I said it already: it's okay to like him."

They ate in silence, allowing Emma to think over everything her brother had thrown at her. He was right. The more she kept denying things she wanted, the more power she was giving to what Neal's betrayal and her parent's abandonment made her feel. She'd be giving in to the feelings of inadequacy that had plaguing her since she was returned to the orphanage when she was three. She'd be proving all those kids who'd teased her and called her 'unwanted' and 'unlovable' right…and suddenly, something in her snapped.

"That's it!" She smacked her hand on the table and August almost spilled his beer.

"What?"

"You're right! I've worked hard to turn my life around and I've worked hard to earn my living. Why don't I deserve happiness like everyone else? Tonight is going to be great and that man won't know what hit him."

"That's my little sister!"

"_Younger_ sister."

cscscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCcscscscscscscscscscscscscs

After returning to the hotel, Emma decided she needed a nap before the party that evening. It shouldn't have surprised her that she dreamt she was in the middle of a zombie apocalypse. She was backed up against a wall and hitting zombies with a cricket bat (thanks _Shaun of the Dead_) when they were all taken out by a dual pistol wielding hero. She looked to her rescuer and all she saw was cerulean eyes: _I'm here to rescue you love._ Emma sat up in her bed and looked over at the clock, noticing she only had a few hours to get ready.

Emma put her iPod in her speaker dock, dumped an exorbitant amount of bubble bath in the tub, and got in to soak for a good hour. Mozart and Chopin caressed her ears and relaxed her, preparing her for the evening. _Do I just tell him I like him?__** This isn't middle school Emma. You don't hand him a note that says 'Do you like me? Yes, No, Maybe?'**__ Well, what do I do?! __**First, start off by not talking to yourself, because that's weird.**__ Shut up._ Emma knew how to flirt, thanks to the many times she had to fool her bail jumpers, so tonight she'd turn it way up and maybe it'd work.

She got out of the tub, dried off, and gathered her make-up and hair tools on the counter. After drying her hair, she did it up in a chignon style: bun low and a pair of braids on the sides (_Thank you YouTube hairstyle tutorial videos_!). Emma left a few strands of hair loose and wavy around the crown of her head. She went on to her make-up, painting her lids in a shimmery green eye shadow and topping it off by carefully drawing the eyeliner over the edge of her lid and doing it up at the end to do a perfect dramatic wing tip. Her mascara helped lengthen her lashes and she was glad she'd opted for the waterproof because she didn't need any smudging going on. The last part to her look came in the form of her favorite lipstick from Smashbox, _Firecracker_: a bright red shade that she loved to wear.

As she stood to put on her underthings to get into her dress, her phone beeped, announcing a text.

_**KJ: Shall I fetch you from your room love, or do you want me to wait for you in the lobby?**_

_Swan: I'll meet you in the lobby._

_**KJ: Can't wait.**_

She finished dressing and went to the closet for her dress. She fought with the zipper and could only get it part of the way. _ Crap_…_wait, this could work for me._

_Swan: Could you come up actually? I need your help. Room 815_

_**KJ: 'Course Swan. What kind of friend would I be if I didn't lend a hand?**_

_Swan: Just get up here buddy._

While she waited, she stepped into her heels and found a clutch purse to take. She placed her phone, cards, and room key in it and clicked it shut. Then she decided to grab her lipstick from the bathroom and add that in too. Just then, there was a light knock at the door and Emma peeked through the peep hole: Killian (_when did she start calling him _that_? He'd been Jones and now he was _Killian_. Lord, this was going to be difficult. Man up Emma! You made a decision this afternoon. You deserve it!_) was shifting from side to side and she could tell he was just as nervous as she was. It didn't help her that he looked gorgeous in an all-black tux combo: black pants, coat, bow-tie, and even black shirt. His hair was styled with gel, parted down the side, giving him a well groomed look. She couldn't suppress the giggle she let out when she saw that despite him cleaning up nicely, he'd kept the ever present scruff that she'd grown accustomed to over the last month.

"Emma? Are you there?" his voiced broke her out of her daydreaming as she imagined how that scruff would feel against her neck and her cheeks.

"Yeah! Sorry! Hold on a sec." She pulled back the latch and unlocked the door. "It's open!" she said and kind of hid behind the door so that he could step in. When he walked in, she was assaulted by how good he smelled in that aftershave he always wore.

"Lass? Where are you?" he asked. He was standing by her bed as she shut the door. He turned to inspect the source of the sound and she walked forward and was _very_ satisfied by how his mouth visibly fell open slightly and how his Adam's apple bobbed when he swallowed as he saw her. "Um…uh…help? You said you needed help."

"Yeah. Couldn't get this zipped up all the way, would you mind?" Emma turned on the spot and smiled to herself when she heard him gasp slightly.

"Of course." She could practically feel the heat of his gaze as he made his way toward her. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you." Emma hoped that her reply hadn't come out too breathy sound and felt the tug on her dress as he pulled the zipper up the rest of the way. She felt a shiver run through her as he ran his hand up her bare shoulder blade and along her shoulder, causing her to shut her eyes in delight. His warm breath caressed the bare skin and she almost jumped when she felt him wrap his arms around her waist and place a kiss on her shoulder. _Go Emma! You did it! Now, don't chicken out. You like him and he _obviously_ likes you. Go for it!_

She leaned back into his grasp, placing her hands over his. He leaned his head down and kissed along her shoulder some more and up her neck. She could not avoid the sigh that escaped her lips. It must have struck something in him because he released her and stepped away.

"Emma…I'm so sorry. I have no idea what came over me. I-I apologize for my forwardness. I shouldn't have held you in that manner, wasn't good form you know."

"Seriously?" Emma replied with a laugh. "I would've stopped you if I'd wanted to."

"Really?" She nodded and laughed a little more, taking a few tentative steps toward him.

"Killian, whatever's gone on in your life that you're not telling me, I don't care. I'm tired of living in the past." She cupped the right side of his face and he shut his eyes as he leaned into her hand.

"I know how you feel." His eyes opened slowly as he placed his hand over hers, pulling it away from his face and letting it drop from his grasp. "We should…get going." _Damn. Maybe we were wrong about how he felt._ Emma let her face drop from the smile she had moments ago to a slight grimace.

"Okay. _Right_." She scooted away from him and turned to get her coat. Surprisingly, he took it and held it open for her. "Thanks", she said curtly as she grabbed her clutch and pulled the room door open and stepped out, leaving him alone in the room.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

He'd kissed her. Well, he hadn't _kissed her_ kissed her, but still…and then he'd practically pushed her away. _Gods, what have I done?!_ He smacked himself in the head and ran out of Emma's hotel room, expecting her to be downstairs already. Instead, he found her leaning against the wall across from her room.

"Are you ready or what?" she asked with a frown.

"I'm sorry Swan." Killian locked his gaze with hers. "I was stupid. I'm sorry." She laughed, but it was cold, devoid of any emotion except anger.

"You're sorry? For what exactly? Are you sorry at how completely _humiliated_ I am for how I practically threw myself at you? Or are you sorry because for the first time in years, I've actually decided to trust someone with my feelings and then he proceeded to stamp on them like they were nothing? You told me to trust you, and I did…_big_ mistake."

"Swan…" He reached out to her, but she pulled away quickly.

"_No_." She fumbled around in her clutch for her room key. "Enjoy your party because I think I'm staying here." The door beeped and opened. Before she could shut it, he shoved his foot in between the door and the frame.

"Swan, wait a minute, would you?" He pushed into her room and shut the door. She tossed her jacket on the bed and her clutch at his face. "_Stop_."

"What do you want Jones?"

"You're not the only one with issues! Did you for one minute think that maybe I was just nervous? You're the first woman I've felt this way about in a long time. I don't want to muck it up like I've done before." She was staring out the window at the water as he approached. "I want this to work, Emma. If you believe one thing, believe that." She turned to face him, arms crossed.

"Look me in the eye and answer this question and know that I can tell if you're lying, it's my thing: Do you, Killian Jones, like me more than a friend?"

"Very much so."

"Did you want to kiss me before?"

"You have no idea."

"You're not just messing with me because you're famous and you think you can do what you want with someone?"

"I'd jump of the Cliffs of Moher before I hurt you that way." She stared at him with furrowed eyebrows, a small wrinkle forming between them. All of a sudden her face became relaxed and she smiled at him.

"Okay then. Help me with my coat, would you?" He smirked and retrieved the coat from the bed, holding it open for her. "Killian?"

"Yes love?" He looked her in the eye as he did up the buttons of her jacket and tied the belt around her.

"We're going to be late."

"Right, let's go shall we?" He offered his right arm to her and she wrapped her left around it.

"Let's."

They made their way to the elevator in silence, but both had smiles on their respective faces. Emma dropped her hand from his arm as they stepped into the elevator and he pressed the button for the lobby and leaned against the far wall, her arms falling to her sides. Killian leaned back next to her and she felt his knuckles brush against hers. Suddenly, he took her hand in his, entwining his fingers with hers. He brought their hands up to his lips and kissed hers lightly as the doors of the elevator opened to the lobby. They walked hand in hand to the valet station outside and Emma stood patiently as Killian asked for a car, never once letting go of her hand.

"Would you like to go to dinner with me?" Killian asked as they waited.

"Aren't we doing that right now?"

"I mean like a proper date, Swan. How about tomorrow when we all arrive in Dublin?"

"August and I are taking the train since we have a few days off before we have to get back to work. Brother and sister bonding since we've been so busy."

"Then, the day after you arrive, yes?"

"Of course." The car arrived and Killian helped Emma in, then slid in after her. "How are we going to handle this once we get there?"

"What do you mean love?" he asked as he drew small circles in her palm.

"The party, in like, two minutes. Are we going to act like a thing or…?"

"I like you, Emma Swan, and I'd like to date you. I don't care what anyone else thinks." He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it again. "I'd like to have your hand in mine all night if I can or my arm around your waist, if that's okay with you." She leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed.

"I'd love that."

Before they knew it, they'd arrived at the party and it was complete with a small red carpet leading into the museum and Irish press lined the way in.

"Bloody hell", Killian said as they pulled up. "I didn't think Gold would call the press. I'm sorry Swan." She scoffed and straightened his bow tie.

"It comes with the territory. We can get through this", she said. "Is it scary for me? Yeah. Am I nervous? Duh. The thing is though, I've got you to hold on to. We'll be fine." He leaned in, putting his forehead to hers.

"What would I do without you?" Before she could answer, the door was opened and Killian stepped out. "Ready?" Emma nodded and stepped out after him. Another guy was taking coats, so Killian helped her out of it and handed it to the man, sliding the coat check ticket in the inside pocket of his tux. That was when they were noticed. Flashbulbs went off and questions were thrown at him from left and right. All he did was smile and wave, holding Emma to him, his right arm around her waist. He watched Emma out of the corner of his eye as she did her best to pose with him and not look super nervous. One of the photographers called out to them,

"Give us a pose you two!" Killian pulled Emma close but she faced the photographer as she placed her left arm on Killian's right shoulder and left her right hand hang at her side. Killian wrapped his right arm around her waist and simply stared at her. After what seemed like thousands of flashbulbs went off, he waved at the crowd.

"Okay, good night everyone!" he called to the press and led Emma inside. "Okay there darling?"

"Yeah, not as bad as I thought it'd be."

"This is small time. Wait until I take you as my date to the Oscars."

"Wha-" Killian laughed as two more people opened the front doors for them and they walked into the museum. Black curtained partitions were set up that blocked the rest of the museum from view. They were directed up the stairs to the second floor.

"Relax Swan, we'll cross that bridge when we get to it."

cscscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCcscscscscscscscscscscscscs

When she and Killian made it to the 'party' floor, the first thing she noticed was the bar…and Ruby, whose jaw was practically on the floor.

"Killian, would you mind getting me a drink?" He hesitated a little.

"Are you sure? Do you remember what happened last time?" He smiled at her. "I got several misspelled text messages and a loud call-" He stopped when she smacked him on the shoulder.

"Oh relax. I'll let you cut me off if it makes you feel any better."

"Ok then. Rum?" She laughed at him.

"Is rum your solution to everything?" She couldn't keep track of all the stories he'd told her when he'd done crazy and stupid stuff because he'd gotten drunk on rum with his 'mates' in 'uni'.

"It certainly doesn't hurt." He wiggled his eyebrows at her. "I'm sure you want to find August and Ruby. I'll find you." He kissed her hand and disappeared in the crowd towards the bar. Emma made her way to where she saw Ruby chatting with Will, August, and Graham.

"Well, well, well", she said as Emma walked up. "Don't you look super happy?"

"You look beautiful little sister", said August.

"_Younger_ sister." Emma gave him a Look.

"Emma, you look _perfect_. I did say that dress was the only thing you should ever wear", said Graham as he pulled her into a hug and placed big kiss on her cheek.

"Oh stop." Emma felt her cheeks burn, "Hey Will."

"All right?"

"How are you feeling?" He still looked pretty bad: red nose and blood shot eyes, and dark circles under them like he hadn't slept properly.

"Like I said before, bleedin' knackered I am. Hopefully I'll manage to kick this before we start work in Dublin." He turned his head and sneezed into the hankie he'd been holding and shoved it in his pocket.

"Maybe you should go back to the hotel Will, you don't look so good." Emma got a better look and he was covered in a sheen of sweat.

"I'll go with him, make sure he makes it", said Ruby. "I'm starting to feel not so hot either."

"Thanks Ruby. I think that's a good idea." He said bye to everyone, shook Emma's hand and left as Killian walked up with two tumblers in his hands. Emma gave Ruby a hug and hoped she felt better as she trailed behind Will.

"What's wrong with Ruby and Scarlett?"

"He's sick and she's going to make sure he makes it to the hotel." Emma took one of the tumblers from him and sipped at the rum. She felt Killian set his left arm at the small of her back.

"So, Booth, Emma tells me you two are taking the train to Dublin", Killian said to August.

"Yeah. She's never been to this part of the world so I thought we'd take a detour", August replied. Then, looking straight in Emma's eyes, he added, "There's so much for us to catch up on." Emma just smiled and sipped her drink some more.

"What station will you be arriving at?"

"Connor Railway." Music started up in the background as Killian and her brother continued talking.

"Emma, would you like to dance and leave these two handsome men to talk?" asked Graham as he suddenly cut in to the conversation.

"Uh, sure." She handed August her glass and took Graham's hand as they made their way over to a dance floor set up alongside a wall of floor-to-ceiling windows looking out over the water. They were silent, at first, as Graham twirled them around the dance floor. She could see him sneaking looks back at August and Killian. "Hey! Eyes over here buddy, that Irishman's mine."

"I know, I know. Don't worry, August is more my type you know."

"You make him happy."

"Aye, he makes me happy as well." Graham looked down at Emma. "Speaking of 'happy', Miss Swan, _do tell_. In the time I've known you, I haven't seen you like this. It's like something swooped in and took the weight that right bastard left you with right off your shoulders." She had never intended for her brother's boyfriend to know about Neal, but a few martinis at her birthday dinner had let everything spill out.

"We've only known each other a month and yet…"

"It feels perfect? Like he fits into the mess that is your life?"

"Yeah. Exactly that." Emma looked over at Killian, who was laughing at something August had said and clapping him on the back, and smiled. "We're not 'official' or anything. He did ask me out to dinner and we're going to go when we relocate to Dublin."

Graham, who was from Dublin, was telling her about all the wonderful places Killian might take her when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"May I cut in?" Killian asked.

"Of course." Graham placed Emma's hand in Killian's, who pulled her into his arms. "You be good to our girl Jones. I'm watching you."

"Graham!" She tried to smack him upside the head, but he hurried away to where August was.

"Don't worry love, he's just looking out for you."

"Yeah, but still." The song changed into what Emma thought sounded like a waltz. "Oh geez. I don't know how to dance to this kinda thing."

"It's not that hard Swan."

"Wait, are you saying you know how to do whatever _this_ is?"

"It's called a waltz." Killian repositioned Emma's hands and his. He looked into her eyes (_were here knees suddenly feeling a little weak?)_ and smiled a swoon worthy grin at her. "There's only on rule: pick a partner who knows what he's doing."

They twirled around the dance floor and after a while, Emma realized she hadn't had that much fun dancing since…_ever_. When the dance was over, he offered his arm and they went to where food was being served and got a couple plates. They sat down at a table with August and Graham and spent the rest of the night chatting away or dancing. At one point, she pulled out her phone and snapped a selfie of her and Killian. When she went to look at it, she felt like her heart might exploded with giddiness because of the way he was looking at her: he'd leaned his forehead against her temple and smiled at her with utter devotion that Emma had never seen from any man she'd ever dated (which were _very_ few, thanks to Neal). He stole her phone away when he saw it and texted the picture to himself.

By the time they made their way back downstairs, Emma felt exhausted because her feet were killing her. (_Should've never worn those shoes. __**Yeah, well…beauty is pain**_.) Killian was getting her coat from the coat check and she was doing all she could to not fall over or show a single grimace. Unfortunately for her, Killian knew something was up.

"Are you okay lass?" Emma noted a look of deep concern on his face.

"_Psh_…totally fine."

"Remember when you told me about your superpower?"

(_"I'm going to let you in on a little secret: I'm pretty good at knowing when someone is lying to me. August calls it my 'superpower'."_

"_I'll have to be careful to around you then, won't I?"_

"_Yes you will.")_

"Yeah. What's the point?" Killian held her jacket open for her and she slid her arms in.

"It's my turn to let _you_ in on a little secret", he said as he buttoned up the jacket. "You may be able to spot a liar, but you aren't very good at lying yourself."

"Hmph." She rolled her eyes at him but he just looked at her expectantly. "Okay, fine. My feet are killing me. I didn't want to say anything because I didn't want to look like a fragile, weak little girl."

"Swan, you're anything but."

"Don't you even dare carry me out of here Killian Jones, I can see that look in your eyes."

"Wouldn't dream of it. Just lean on me when we're walking out." She nodded and they went out to where the cars were pulling up to take them. Killian insisted she get in first and he slid in after her. As soon as the door was shut, he pulled her feet up into his lap and pulled off her shoes.

"I curse the day I bought these shoes." Emma flexed her toes to get feeling back in them once more. "Next time there's a party, I'm wearing Converse."

"There is something that I fancy when I see you wear those." Emma laughed as she looked out the window. "Something funny?"

"You like the way I look in a pair of dirty old sneakers?"

"You could wear a potato sack for all I care." Emma was at a loss for words, but the car suddenly pulled up at the hotel (it was literally a two to three minute drive). He quietly slipped her shoes on her again and stepped out, extending his hand to help her. Once in the elevator, she gladly slipped the shoes off again and let them hang in her hand. When the elevator signaled it was on the eighth floor and before Emma could even take a step, Killian swept her up in his arms.

"Now you're a gentleman?" she asked jokingly.

"I'm _always_ a gentleman," he said. "Just let me okay? I'm trying to help." Emma just wrapped her arms around his neck and let him carry her down the hall to room 815. She took out her room key and he bent down a little to allow her to stick the key in the electronic lock. Emma tossed her shoes into her suitcase which sat open in the closet as they walked in. Killian didn't put her down until he heard the door click and without her heels she now only reached just below his chin.

"I had a wonderful time", Emma said when he stepped away from her. She undid the buttons and belt of her coat slowly and tossed it over the desk chair. She did an internal victory dance when she saw how he gulped at her actions. "I'm sorry about earlier."

"It's-" He cleared his throat. "It's no problem Swan. We've got it all sorted."

"That we do." She stood up on the tips of her toes and placed a kiss on his cheek. "I hate to kick you out, but August and I are leaving early. I have to be up at six and it's almost one right now."

"Right, right. I'll just go then." He turned to leave, but as soon as his hand was on the handle, Emma stopped him.

"Killian?"

"Yes love?" Her cheeks flushed pink and he smiled.

"Would you give me a hand again?" she asked and turned her back to him. "Please?"

"Oh, of course." He slid the zipper down as slow as he could (this is one of those moments where the gentleman in him had left the building). He leaned forward (like Emma felt him do earlier that night), but before she felt kisses on her shoulder, he asked permission. "May I?"

She didn't trust her voice not to sound breathy or husky, so she simply nodded her head_. _When she felt his lips trailing small and slow kisses along her shoulder and up her neck (for the _second_ time that day), she had to do everything in her power to hold on to her dress or this was going to happen. She was, however, completely powerless to stop the small moan escape her and she felt him smile against her skin. He pulled her to him with his left arm around her waist and his right trailing sinfully along her right shoulder and arm. Emma thanked her lucky stars that he was holding her because she was sure she'd be a pile of melted goo at his feet in seconds.

"Killian...as…as much as I'm…uh…enjoying this, because I totally am, I need to get to sleep." She could almost hear the pout on his face. "If you keep going..."

"I know." He stepped back and made his way to door again. "I'll see you for our date. Let me know when you get in to Dublin, okay?"

"I promise." She kissed him on the cheek again and he left with a click of the door. She leaned against the door for a minute, to catch her breath, then hung up her dress and strode into the bathroom to get rid of her make-up and let down her hair. She was pulling her brush through her hair when her phone buzzed with a text.

_**Rubezz: I hate Will Scarlett.**_

_Swan Princess: How is Will? How are you?_

_**Rubezz: He's safely sleeping in his room but my head and throat hurt like a bitch. I don't think this is an allergies thing. Will has something that I'm pretty sure I now have.**_

_Swan Princess: Do you need anything? Want me to come stay with you?_

_**Rubezz: Don't worry about me. It's probably the flu or a cold. You just relax and dream about that gorgeous boyfriend of yours princess.**_

_Swan Princess: …._

_Swan Princess: We haven't even been on a date! He's not my boyfriend!_

_**Rubezz: But you want him to be!**_

_Swan Princess: Good night Ruby._

_**Rubezz: Good night Emma.**_

cscscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCcscscscscscscscscscscscscs

She dreamt that she was a princess and he was a princess and that they were dancing the night away at a royal ball. He wore a long brown coat with a white shirt, black waistcoat, and black pants looking ever the gorgeous prince. She had worn a beautiful red ball gown with black strappy heels with crocodile clasps. He was leaning in to kiss her as they stood on the battlements of a golden castle when she was jerked from her dream by the alarm on her phone.

She wanted nothing more than to throw it against a wall so she could go back to sleep, but she just groaned a pulled herself from her bed and into the bathroom. After a quick rinse in the shower, she finished packing away everything still strewn about the room except her clothes for the day: yellow skinny jeans, blue tee, favorite pair of black Converse, and her red leather jacket. She decided to forgo her contacts and left her glasses on and she did up her hair in a messy bun, escaped strands of hair hanging down all over the place.

After making sure she wasn't forgetting anything, Emma grabbed her suitcase and rolled it out of the room. What she didn't expect was to run over someone's foot with it.

"Bloody hell Swan! What've you got in there? Bricks?" Emma looked up to find Killian leaning against the wall holding his foot. His hair stuck up in bunch of different places and his scruff was a little more…scruffy. He seemed disheveled, the way his clothes appeared to be hastily thrown on: grey Converse, jeans, a green t-shirt, and black leather jacket. Emma believed it should be a crime to look _that_ good so early in the morning.

"What are you doing here so early?"

"I wanted to see you before you left." His revelation stunned Emma because she hadn't had anyone to care for her that way in a long time. She wanted him and wanted to try and be with him. She wasn't any good at relationships, but Killian made her want to try.

"Good", was all she replied but threw in a small smile.

"Come on", he said and took hold of her suitcase. "I'm going with you to the station to see you and August off."

"Okay." He takes her suitcase in one hand and entwines his fingers with hers with his other hand. Emma pressed the button to call the elevator and leaned her head against his shoulder as they waited.

"Swan?"

"Hm?" she answered without looking up at him.

"You look even more beautiful than you did last night." She lets out a very unladylike snort. "Have I said something funny?"

"No. But seriously? _Look_ at me! Jeans and a t-shirt now and last night I was wearing a dress by Alexander freakin' McQueen." Killian sighed and dropped his chin to his chest before turning to look at her with his lips in a tight line. "What?"

"Potato sack love, we've been through this. To me, you are beautiful in Alexander McQueen or in whatever you're wearing now."

"Old Navy."

"Right. You could choose to wear things like these for the rest of your life and I would still have to fight the urge to kiss you senseless every time I saw you." Emma just blinked at him. This was _not_ a conversation to be having so early in the morning.

"Wha-uh-huh?" Emma couldn't seem to form a full sentence. "How long have you been thinking _that_?" she asked quietly. She looked over at Killian and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Since the day I met you." Just then, the elevator announced its arrival and Emma grabbed her suitcase and pulled it in after her. Killian stepped in after Emma and pressed the button for the lobby. He balled up fists and stared at her, "Oh sod it!" He stepped forward like a man on a mission and pulled her to him, cradling the back of her head with one hand and the other around her waist, and crashed his lips to hers.

It took Emma about a millisecond to register what was happening before she simply dropped her purse on the ground and brought her arms around Killian's neck, and ran her fingers in his dark, unruly hair. She sighed as his lips moved against hers and he angled his head to deepen the kiss, at the same time backing them both up until Emma felt her back hit the wall of the elevator.

That's how the kiss went, for seven floors (uninterrupted, thank goodness), one fighting for dominance with the other and full of passion. When the doors slid open at the lobby level, Killian jumped away from her and Emma could see that he looked just as utterly wrecked as she felt. She readjusted her glasses that had gone askew and took her purse when he handed it to her.

"Shall we go?"

"Uh…" Killian chuckled and entwined his fingers with hers and pulled her after him. They spotted August waiting by a shiny black limo and Killian gave him a nod.

"Good morning Booth." Killian relinquished his hold over Emma's suitcase to shake August's hand, but never let go of Emma's hand. "I'm just going to see you two off if that's okay."

"Fine with me. Emma?" asked August.

"Cool." August gave her a look that said _We're going to talk about this later_ and got in the car followed by Emma then Killian. Emma didn't join in the conversation as the car pulled away from the hotel, she just stared out the window and thought about what just happened. She'd seen fireworks, stars bursting, and whatever other clichés she'd heard about behind her closed eyelids when Killian had kissed her. So much was poured into that kiss that she felt like her head hadn't floated back down to join her body. She'd _never_ in her life been kissed like that…and God help her, she wanted more.

Emma would have continued day dreaming had it not been for August changing the topic of conversation.

"So, Jones, I may have been approving in the beginning, but I need to know. What are your intentions toward my sister?"

"That's a bit old fashioned isn't it, mate?"

"Remember, I know your reputation. My sister isn't just some-"

"August! Would you please just…_not_ right now?!" Emma could do nothing but bury her reddening face in her hands.

"Emma, love, he's right." Killian took Emma's hand in his and looked August in the eyes. "I intend to court your sister."

"Oh my God, seriously? What are you, a pirate from a fairytale book?" scoffed Emma.

"Maybe next year? I don't know. Regina is negotiating a deal with Universal because they want to do a big sweeping epic of a movie where all fairytale characters actually exist and live in some other realm or something. She says that the studio wants me for Captain Hook."

"I was joking!"

"I wasn't."

"Can we get back to what I was asking?" August stared at the two of them.

"Continue, Booth."

"Right well…she's been hurt in the past and she doesn't-"

"_August!_" Emma hissed.

"You haven't told him about Neal?"

"We haven't even been on a real date! Unless you count the party last night?" She looked over at Killian.

"Unofficial first, I'd say."

"Point is, we were going to go out for dinner tomorrow and talk. Geez."

"Fine. Sorry", said August. The rest of the 10 minute drive was silent. Killian helped the driver with the suitcases when they pulled up to Galway Station, allowing Emma a few minutes alone with August.

"What the _hell_ was that?"

"I just wanted to make sure that he wasn't being his normal self!"

"_You_ are the one who let his assistant into our workspace to leave flowers! _You _are the one whole told me to be friends with him!"

"Yeah, _friends_! I didn't mean for you to _date_ him!"

"We. Haven't. Been. On. A. Date!" Emma accentuated her point by poking August in the shoulder after each word.

"Just be careful Emma."

"I will, but if we start dating you need to let me do this on my own. Neal may have left me messed up but I can't just block out all possibilities of a future 'cause of that idiot."

"You need to tell him, you know."

"I _will_. I'm just afraid that once I do he'll leave. Like everyone else in my life. Except for you."

"That man is smitten with you. I highly doubt he'd do that…and if he leaves, it's to find Neal and beat to within an inch of his life. If he does, please let him know to take me along because I want to do that too. He's lucky I haven't been able to find him."

"Who's lucky you haven't been able to find him?" Killian walked up to catch the last bit of their conversation.

"Uh, nothing." August just smiled. "Right. I'm going to get on the train, leave you to it. Here's your ticket Emma. We're leaving in a few minutes." August handed over a ticket to Emma and she took it, tucking it into a front pocket of her jacket.

"See you in a couple of days Booth", said Killian and shook hands with August. When August disappeared on the train, Killian sighed dramatically. "I thought he'd never leave."

"Oh shut up." Emma smacked him on the arm and Killian caught her hand in his, lacing their fingers together and bringing them up to his lips.

"I'll miss you", he said as he ran his thumb over her knuckles.

"We'll see each other tomorrow! And then just about every day on set."

"Still." Emma reached up and placed her free hand on his cheek, running her thumb on a small scar he had there. Killian shut his eyes and leaned into her touch.

"I hope my brother didn't scare you off."

"Not that anything would scare me away from you, but it would take a lot more than the overprotective brother speech to do so."

"Good." A whistle blew somewhere on the platform. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulling him towards her, and he placed his hands on her hips. Emma stood on her tip toes and leaned her forehead against his. They were so close, all either of them had to do was move an inch and their lips would be touching.

"Have fun Swan. Take lots of pictures."

"I'll miss you too, Killian." He pulled her flush to him and kissed her. It was different from the elevator. Their lips moved slowly against each other until the whistle blew again and the broke apart. "Be good. I'll see you tomorrow." She slung her purse over her shoulder and ran to the train before they shut the doors.

"Bye Swan!" Emma waved from a window until the station disappeared behind them and she couldn't see Killian anymore. In that moment, when she could no longer see him, she understood how he felt. She already missed him so much.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Killian was bored. He walked back to the hotel from the station and tried to go back to sleep, hoping to dream of Emma, but he couldn't. After abandoning hope of rest, he packed his bags and called Smee. The phone rang a few times before he picked up.

"_Hello?"_

"Smee!" Killian heard a crash and a thump. "Did you just fall out of bed Smee?"

"_Yes sir. What can I do for you?"_

"Find me an earlier flight to Dublin. I want to leave within the hour."

"_Of course sir."_

"And make sure you call ahead to the house to Mrs. Potts and make sure it's ready."

"_Yes sir."_

It had only been two hours since he'd last seen her. He felt like some besotted teenager, angsty over the last time he'd seen his girl and how she looked and how her lips felt beneath his and…_Grow up Jones! She said so herself, you will see her tomorrow._ He received a text from Smee letting him know his flight was easily changed and that he'd meet him in the lobby with a car to take him to Galway City Airport.

He pulled on his sneakers and was tying them up when his phone buzzed. He grabbed it and the home screen said 1 NEW MESSAGE FROM SWAN. He swiped it open and it was a picture of her and August on the train. He was asleep and his head was leaning on her shoulder. His Swan still looked gorgeous with her hair askew and glasses that had slid down to almost the tip of her nose.

_Swan: We're about to arrive at the first stop and he's out like a light. Practically a hunk of wood._

_**KJ: I envy Booth.**_

_Swan: Why's that?_

_**KJ: He gets to enjoy the most beautiful head rest I've ever seen.**_

_Swan: Please..._

_**KJ: Please what, Swan? I will never tire of telling you how beautiful I think you are.**_

_Swan: I miss you._

Killian smiled as he stared at her words. She missed him but he was worried about the date they had the next day. He was going to tell her everything about his life hoping that, in turn, she'd tell him everything about hers.

_**KJ: Aye, I miss you too Swan.**_

_**KJ: Smee and I are leaving for Dublin in a few minutes, so I won't be able to get your messages until I'm home. Should only be an hour.**_

_Swan: Okay. I've got wake up August right now anyways. Fly safe!_

Killian grabbed his things and made his way to the lobby. When he was outside, he threw his own bag into the boot and slid into the car, followed by Smee.

"How was your evening sir?" Smee asked.

"Very good actually. I had fun." When he looked over at Smee, he noted that the other man was wringing his red knit cap in his hands. "Out with it Smee."

"Forgive me for saying sir, but I can't help but think you look somewhat despondent." There was no use denying him what was true.

"I miss her."

"Miss Swan? Emma?"

"Aye. Before yesterday, I hadn't seen her for three days after spending so much time with her. And now, that we're…well, _something_, I won't be seeing her again until tomorrow."

"I like her sir."

"So do I Smee. So do I." He watched as the car drove through Galway out to the airport when the idea came to him. He turned to Smee. "I have an idea. I wonder if you could do something for me."

cscscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCcscscscscscscscscscscscscs

Emma would send him a picture every time she saw something she liked. He would respond with his usual endearments and sweet words that gave her butterflies. She was surprised how quickly she fell into this, _whatever_ they were, with him. She knew there were things they needed to talk about and hopefully their first date would clear up so much of what was wholly holding her back so that she could truly be with him. Her and August had finally made it to Dublin and had just stepped off the train when she got a text.

_**KJ: Finally arrived home from the airport. You have no idea how happy I am to be sleeping in my own bed after spending so much time in that trailer, love.**_

_Swan: I bet._

_Swan: Just got to Dublin. Have to go bc August and I need to catch a cab. Will let you know when we're to the hotel._

She stuffed her phone in her back pocket and trailed after August. Emma stopped short when she saw a sleek black limo sitting at the curb.

"I wonder who that's for." She looked over at August and he was pointing to the driver.

"I think it's for you." She looked back and sure enough, the man was holding a sign that said SWAN.

"Uh, hi." She waved at the driver holding the sign. "That's me. I'm Emma Swan."

"Good afternoon Miss Swan. Mr. Booth." The driver tipped his hat to both of them. "My name is Chris and Mr. Jones sent me. I will take your bags and you get in." Emma left her things on the curb next to August's and slid into the limo. In the cup holder, nestled in a glass vase, were a dozen buttercups.

"I said it and I'll say it again: Killian Jones is smitten with you." Emma scoffed. "You don't believe it?"

"We've been over this. Every man I've ever been with has left me: Neal, Jamie, Walsh. What makes this any different? He'll leave me in the end." Chris got in the front of the limo and drove off from the station. Emma smiled into the rearview mirror and pressed the button to raise the divider.

"Emma, sometimes…" August ran his hands over his face. "I thought you liked him. You went to the thing last night with him and this morning…you made out with him in the middle of a busy train station. I can see it on your face: you like him just as much." Emma stared out the window as Dublin flew by.

"I won't deny that I do, but it's inevitable…he _will _leave me."

"Emma…"

"August, just don't. I want to be happy while I can, okay?"

"Fine." August wanted to say more, but Chris pulled into front drive of the Westbury Hotel in downtown Dublin. They were met by a valet who placed their bags on a cart and took them into the lobby, and August followed to get them checked in. Emma thanked Chris and followed August into the hotel, vase of buttercups in hand.

Emma was happy to find that she and August had adjoining rooms, she had a feeling that she was going to need him close by.

cscscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCcscscscscscscscscscscscscs

After a short nap, Emma changed into a clean pair of jeans, plain white tee, and her red leather jacket. She popped in her contacts and put her sunglasses in hair, grabbed her purse and left August a note that she was going for a walk. She bought a pastry from a bakery and was walking past a newsstand as she ate when she saw it. Nestled in between a copy of the Irish Times and People Magazine was a trashy magazine with her and Killian on the cover, the picture was one of many from the premiere the night before.

When she looked over at the other trash mags, she saw several with the same picture on the cover: it was the one of them that had been taken before they walked in to the museum. The one where she'd looked at the camera but Killian had looked at her. All the papers had the same basic headline: _**KILLIAN JONES IN LOVE! FINALLY OVER MILAH! WHO'S THE LUCKY GIRL?**_ Emma's chest suddenly felt heavy, like she couldn't breathe. She hurried over to coffee shop across from the stand and sat down at a table outside. When a waitress came to her table she simply ordered a hot cocoa with cinnamon and tried to get her breathing back to normal. It was then that her phone started ringing and she answered without looking at the caller ID.

"Yeah?"

"_Swan?"_

"Killian?"

"_It's me love. I never heard from you, so I just wanted to make sure you made it okay."_

"Oh! Yeah, yeah. Totally fine."

"_Swan…I can tell you're lying. What's wrong?"_

"Why would you say something's wrong?"

"_I can read you like an open book."_ She heard him laugh lightly. _"Swan, talk to me. What's happened?"_

"You want to know what's wrong?"

"_Yes love."_

"I am on the cover of a ton of different gossip rags! Have you seen them today Jones?" She heard him yell for Smee in the background, to get on the internet and find what Emma had mentioned. "I knew this was bound to happen, but I can't…I can't deal with this attention Killian. It's too much! I'm lucky that no one recognizes me right now."

"_I'm sorry…"_

"I…oh Lord…I can't breathe right now." She was feeling the beginnings of a panic attack, like she used to get every time she was sent home from another foster home.

"_Emma! Where are you?"_ He sounded panicked. _"Tell me where you are right now!"_

"I was out for a walk. I'm going back to the hotel. I'll talk to you later." She pulled the phone away from her face amidst_ Don't you dare hang up on me Swan! _and tossed some money on her table. She was lucky enough to flag down a cab and he got her to back to the hotel quickly.

When she was safely back in her hotel room, she found August pacing while arguing with someone on the phone.

"No! She _didn't_ tell me where exactly she was going! I'm not her keeper Killian. Because she's 25 years old and a grown woman!" he yelled as he spotted her. "Relax! She's here. I'll talk to her and have her call you, okay? Yes, I promise I'll make her call you. Bye." August tossed his phone on the bed and grabbed Emma by the shoulders.

"Hey big brother", was all she managed to say.

"Can you please tell me why I had to practically talk your non-boyfriend down from a ledge?"

"I saw a bunch of gossip mags with our pictures on the covers. Headlines were saying that Killian was in love and over some woman named Milah. I don't know what happened, but I started feeling like I couldn't breathe."

"Like when we were kids, in the system?"

"Yeah. The beginning of a panic attack. It didn't help that he called me right then." Emma pulled off her leather jacket and fell back onto her bed. "I just need to relax."

"I'll stay here with you, but you have to call him…and answer his texts before he blows up your phone." Emma's phone had been steadily beeping for the last 10 minutes.

_**KJ: Swan.**_

_**KJ: Swan, please talk to me.**_

_**KJ: Emma. How can I help?**_

_**KJ: Emma please. I'm very worried.**_

_**KJ: I'm getting in my car and I'm headed to the Westbury and we are going to talk.**_

_**KJ: I will see you in 30 minutes.**_

"This man is crazy." Emma showed August his messages.

"He cares about you! Text him back so he doesn't drive crazy and get himself killed."

"Fine!"

_Swan: Killian. I'm sorry I scared you. I just freaked out. I'm not used to this kind of thing._

_**KJ: I'm still headed down. Like I said, we're going to talk.**_

_**KJ: Now, let me drive. You don't want me to end up plastered on the side of the road do you love?**_

_Swan: Just be careful. I don't want you to get hurt._

_**KJ: Well love, you don't have to worry about me. If there's one thing I'm good at, it's surviving.**_

Emma felt herself relaxing, so she decided to sit down and watch some TV while she waited for Killian to arrive. She was flipping through the channels (the hotel had hundreds of them and some were from back home), watching some cooking show for a while, but then channel surfed and stopped when she saw her face flash on the screen. It was Entertainment Tonight and they were talking all about Killian Jones, his new girl, and the one that left him. Except the report was focusing on her and Killian and the anchors kept talking about how no one knew who she was and only that her name was Emma. They went on about the picture that was on the cover of all the magazines:

"_He's been unhappy for so long. Everyone's seen it, but Mary, look at him. You can clearly see the love he has for this mystery woman, this Emma, it's written all over his face. It's in the way he looks at her, like she's the only one there, and the way he's holding her. I wouldn't be surprised if we hear of an engagement soon!"_

Emma was practically hyperventilating again when there was a knock at the door.

"Swan?" It was Killian, but Emma couldn't get herself up from the couch where she sat. "Swan, it's me. Please let me in." She didn't move and could hear him get exasperated. Then she heard knocking on the door of August's room and muffled voices. The door that connected both rooms opened and Killian rushed in, kneeling in front of her.

"Let me know if you need me", August called from his room and shut the door.

"Swan, darling. Please talk to me." He caressed her cheek as he spoke and she moved her eyes to his.

"Who's Milah?" Killian dropped his hand from her face and scratched behind his right ear (_like he always does when he's nervous, this can't be good_). He looked away and was silent. "Killian, who is Milah?"

"First of all, I want you to know that she was something I was going to talk about when we went out tomorrow and that I had no intention of keeping her existence and what she meant to me a secret from you." He sat on the coffee table in front of Emma and wrung his hands together.

"You loved her." Emma didn't say it as a question.

"Yes. Well, at least I thought I did...at the time anyways." Killian looked up from his hands and at Emma. "She was my 'first love' and she was everything. She was older than me, but I didn't care. Life with her was grand and perfect. I was going to propose to her."

"What happened?"

"She never felt as I did. She told me that all she saw me as was a distraction. A way for her to have fun before she settled down with someone serious. Told me that my 'pretty face' would only get me so far. She left me for some rich banker…Something Carlyle or whatever."

"Broke your heart, huh?" Emma knew all too well what that felt like and she knew she was going to have to tell him about Neal.

"Yeah. I started drinking a lot more. Started getting around. I'm not proud of it. One night, when I was in London visiting my sister, I got completely pissed and almost fell off the balcony of her flat. If Rose hadn't been there, I'd be dead. She helped me clean up my act and here I am today."

"You have a sister?"

"Half actually. Seems my bastard of a father got married after he abandoned me and my brother. Her name is Rose Bell, but she goes by Tink." Emma noticed the smile on Killian's face as he spoke of his sister.

"Wait…you have a brother too?"

"_Had_. He died around the same time Milah left me. He was in the Royal Navy."

"I'm so sorry Killian."

"Not to worry love, I've made my peace." He reached over and pushed a lose curl behind her ear. "It's your turn. Tell me about the man that broke your heart."

"Neal did more than that." Emma's face turned stony and she saw Killian cringe a little. "You already know what happened when I was a baby. Foster care sucked but I had August and that helped. I met Neal right after August and I left the system. August was 19 and had been emancipated after he got a job on the New York Film Board as a cameraman and I left with him."

"I assume this is where this Neal comes in", said Killian as he took her hand in his.

"Yeah. I was 17 and rebelling seemed like fun at the time. I ran off so many times and I'd learned to pick pocket and steal cars. One day, I broke into this classic yellow VW Bug, but what I failed to notice was the man asleep in the backseat: Neal. Turned out he'd stolen the car too."

"You stole a stolen car?"

"_Yes_." Emma rolled her eyes at his interruption and pulled her hand from his, standing from the couch and pacing the room. "I fell in love. I was young and stupid, just like you, and fell for someone older. We planned to make a life together, to stop thieving and have a real life, in Tallahassee. But we needed money. Neal said he'd hid some watches he'd stolen at a train station but was afraid they'd recognize him if he went to get them. I went in his place and it went great. I gave him the bag and he put one of the watches on me, saying we could keep that one. Told me a place to meet him after he went to the fence." Emma stared out the window of the hotel room, trying to calm her emotions before she continued. She heard Killian get up from his spot and felt his arms wrap around her waist and his chin rest on her shoulder.

"The ponce never showed."

"No, but a policeman did. Told me Neal ratted me out and had disappeared. I was originally sentenced to a year in jail."

"But…"

"I had only served two months when I discovered I was pregnant." To his credit, Killian didn't let her go. She heard his sharp intake of breath and felt his arms tighten around her. He was making everything more difficult.

"You have a child?"

"No."

"But, you said-"

"I miscarried."

"Emma-" She pulled herself from his arms and turned to face him.

"What happened with Neal taught me something. It taught me to trust _no one_, except my brother. After a while I thought maybe it was okay to put myself out there again. Met a guy named Jamie. He died of a heart attack, in my arms. Left me heartbroken too. After him was Walsh, who was just as bad as Neal. He hurt me too. After all that, I was done. My ability to trust was completely obliterated and I vowed that I'd _never_ trust a man again because all they'd ever do is leave me and hurt me."

"Emma, love, that's not me. I won't leave you or hurt you. Trust me." Emma looked right back at him, using her 'superpower' to try and sense a lie…but she sensed nothing.

"I trust you, I do. When I met you, I felt it. You and I, we understand each other."

"Couldn't have said it better myself, Swan." Killian pulled her into tight hug. "Do you feel better now?"

"I do. My head hurts though. Come to think of it, so does my thr-ACHOO!"

"I think you need some rest. Come on." He scooped her up and went over to the bed, where he pulled down the covers and lay her down. "Do you want me to get August for you so he can help you change?"

"No, I can manage just fine. I'm not an invalid Jones." He raised his hands in surrender. "Just grab me a shirt lounge pants from my bag over there." He went over to where her suitcase was and chose a black t-shirt with the AC/DC logo and _Thunderstruck _on the front along with a pair of pink and teal plaid lounge pants.

"Are these suitable for milady?" he asked as he tossed them to her.

"They're fine." She took them with a smile and went into the bathroom to change. It felt great to get into loose clothes and she felt somewhat cooler in them. Emma took out her contacts and exited the bathroom. Killian was sitting on the couch she'd been sitting on earlier.

"Better?" Emma nodded and padded over to the bed and got under the covers. Killian came over and pulled them up to her shoulders. "I should let you rest. Today has been…difficult." He kissed her temple, but as he turned to leave, she grabbed his hand.

"Stay, please." She sneezed again and Killian laughed lightly.

"Well, when you ask like that, how could I say no?" He kicked off his Chucks and tossed his jacket over the couch. He climbed into the bed and pulled Emma to him, her back against his chest, molding her to him and wrapped his arms around her. She was asleep within in minutes and as he started to drift off, he couldn't help but notice how warm she felt.

cscscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCcscscscscscscscscscscscscs

Emma woke up with a start as she felt a wave of nausea hit her. She pried herself from Killian's arms and ran to the bathroom.

"Swan?" She could barely hear him call to her over her retching. The hot chocolate, the pastry…everything she'd eaten that day came right back up. Emma felt a hand rubbing her back and another pull her hair away so it wouldn't get dirty.

"Go away Killian." She tried swatting him away behind her. "Don't need to see me like this."

"I've seen you covered in fake blood and dirt, Swan. This is nothing."

"Very fu-" She turned back to the toilet. When she finished, she flushed and shut the lid, sitting against the tiled wall.

"Better?" Killian stood, offering his hand and she took it, glad for the help because throwing up can take it out of you.

"Much. I probably ate something bad. That is the last time I trust train food." She was glad to have him there, despite everything they'd talked about earlier. He followed behind her as she got back in bed and got her water.

"As much as I'd like to stay", he said as he sat on the corner of the bed, "I have to go for now. Early call time tomorrow, you know."

"Don't worry, I understand."

"Do you think you'll be there?" He took her hand in his and laced their fingers.

"Of course! See, there's this actor who works on set…" She smirked.

"Oh really?" Killian arched an eyebrow and smiled.

"Yeah. He's pretty dreamy. Couldn't miss out on seeing him you know."

"Of course. But, I heard some rumors."

"Oh?" Emma arched an eyebrow in true Killian fashion and he smiled.

"It seems the git has himself a girlfriend, so bad luck for you Swan."

"Oh he does?"

"Yes and he cares for her very, very much."

"So does she."

"Good." He kissed her chastely and gave her a big lopsided grin. "All jokes aside, darling, I must be going. I will see you tomorrow."

"Thanks for staying with me."

"Good form you know." He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "You feel warm. Are you sure you feel okay lass?"

"I'm _fine_. Stop worrying Jones."

"Yes milady." He pulled on his shoes and grabbed his jacket. "You'll call me if you need anything?"

"_Killian_…"

"Alright, alright!" He gave her a quick peck on the lips and left. Emma leaned back on her pillows and sighed.

"You can come in now Auggie!" She heard the click of the door connecting the rooms and August dropped down on the bed next to her.

"I heard you barfing, you okay?"

"Always so tactful, aren't you Booth?"

"Of course."

"I think it may have been something I ate, so don't worry about me. I'll take an Advil or something for this headache."

"You going into work tomorrow?" August turned his head to look at his sister: she was a bit pale and looked like she'd been sweating…just like Will and Ruby did the day before. "You look like Will did."

"I'm _fine_ August. And yes, I will be going in tomo-ACHOO!"

"Just get some sleep."

August gave Emma an Advil for her head and left her to get some sleep. After the day she'd had, she fell asleep almost immediately. The next day, after once again assuring August that she was fine, they went to work. What Emma failed to mention was that she'd gotten up three more times during the night to run to the bathroom.

cscscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCcscscscscscscscscscscscscs

Killian went into to work the next morning feeling better than he had in a very long time. He was happy again. He'd found someone he lov—_Slow down there mate. Little too soon for that yeah? Don't even think about saying that word to her because she will bolt faster than _She_ did when she found herself another man_.

He shook the thoughts out of his head and continued his walk through the back-lot of Ardmore Studios. He was in the process of typing out a text to Emma to ask how she was doing when Smee caught up with him.

"Good morning sir."

"Smee." The man handed him his coffee and Killian took a sip. "Thank you."

"No problem."

As he sat in the make-up chair a little bit later, he texted Emma to ask if she wanted to have lunch with him.

_Swan: Of course. We break at one, how about you?_

_**Killian: One thirty-ish is what Smee has told me, so that should be fine. I can't wait to see you love.**_

_**Killian: How are you feeling?**_

_Swan: I'm fine Killian._

_**Killian: I can't even see your face and I know you're lying.**_

_Swan: Geez! I've got a headache alright?_

_**Killian: Was that so hard to admit?**_

_Swan: yes_

_Swan: ugh…I hate that you know me so well already._

_**Killian: Pish posh. You enjoy it.**_

_**Swan calling**_

"How may I assist you Swan?" he answered.

"_Pish posh? Seriously? Could you _be_ any more British?"_

"I'm Irish Swan."

"_Whatever."_

"You offend my delicate Irish sensibilities."

"_Ha h-ACHOO. Very funny."_

"Bless you. Are you sure you're fine?"

"_I won't even dignify that question with an answer."_

"I see I'm fighting a losing battle."

"_You definitely are buddy."_

"I have to go, Swan, but I'll see you at lunch."

"_Bye Killian."_

"Bye love."

He hung up and set the phone onto the make-up counter. He gave Alice an apologetic look and leaned back in his chair, letting himself indulge in a nap as Alice did her work. He dreamt of beautiful golden hair and bright green eyes and heated kisses that left him-_Relax mate! Best not think of those kinds of things at work._

He woke up with a start to find Alice chatting away with Smee as she painted cuts and scratches to his face.

"Welcome back there Jones." Alice looked down at him with a smirk.

"What'd I miss?" His voice was still sleepy sounding as he spoke and shifted in the chair.

"I was telling Miss Liddell how I heard from Whale that Will and Miss Lucas are out sick", said Smee.

"Did Victor tell you what was wrong with them?" Killian was worried even more about Emma now, she must have caught whatever they had.

"Some kind of flu." Killian furrowed his brow in thought. _That has to be what Swan must have._

"You seem worried Jones." Alice looked him in the eye.

"Aye. Emma might have the same but she's a stubborn lass so I don't know how I'm going to get her to go see Whale to be sure. I'll tell August."

"I'm sure Miss Swan would go once you told her about Scarlet and Miss Lucas." Smee shrugged.

"We'll see."

cscscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCcscscscscscscscscscscscscs

Killian mentioned it to her when he saw her for lunch that day, and Smee was wrong. Despite the fact that Emma was told Will and Ruby were suffering from severe cases of the flu, she refused to see Dr. Whale and insisted she was fine. What he didn't know was that most people on set had heard about them, seen the pictures online or in the paper and she was being stared at everywhere she went during the day and it was starting to weigh on her (he didn't realize he was being stared at because he was used to it). Not making her wanting to run from him, no (_at least not yet_), just stressing her out. In turn, the stress was attacking her already weakened (unbeknownst to her) immune system.

He started to notice it a few days later. Emma's skin seemed to lose its pallor, her hair not quite as bright and golden, and even she seemed quieter and more subdued. Killian had become accustomed to hearing her laugh and seeing her smile, so he noticed when it was missing from their daily interactions. When she kept acting like everything was fine, he said nothing…he didn't want to risk pushing her away.

But that was a big mistake.

cscscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCcscscscscscscscscscscscscs

It was a week later that it all came to a head. Emma knew she should've gone to the doctor. But like August and Killian would state, she was stubborn. She'd fought off tough colds before and she could do it with this one.

What had exacerbated things was the staring. She had expected it once they returned to work. They'd informed the director and his agent of their relationship, but didn't find it necessary to come out and officially tell the crew.

The morning it happened, she arrived on the lot with August (like she did every morning) and was sad to see that Ruby wasn't back yet. She shook off the sadness and made a mental note to try to call Ruby later and check on her. She went about her morning, prepping her things for work on clothes for some very decrepit zombies when she felt a pair of arms wrap around waist, holding her tight.

"Good morning Killian." She turned in his arms and he smiled at her.

"Morning love. How are you feeling?" She knew it was pointless to lie to him (_open book, love_), so she didn't.

"Same. I feel so hot and just ew. I thought this cold would be gone by now, but…" Killian let her go and stepped back.

"You should go back to your hotel and rest Swan."

"I can't!" Emma threw her hands up in frustration. "August needs all hands on deck with Ruby still out!"

"You're going to make yourself worse!" Killian crossed his arms over his chest and gave her a _Look_.

"I will be FINE."

"No you won't!" The look she saw on his face made it obvious that he wanted to do nothing more than to grab her by the shoulders and shake some sense into her.

(_In hindsight, he should have._)

"Just go. It's a busy morning and I can't deal with this right now, okay? I'll see you at lunch." She looked over at him and saw his jaw set firm, lips pursed and in a thin line. _This is it_, she thought, _the moment he realizes I'm too much and he can't handle it. Going to leave like the rest._

"Right then." He looked like he was going to storm out but at the last minute, dropped himself onto a small bench near Emma's work area.

"What are you doing?" she asked with surprise. "You're not leaving?"

"No, Swan, I'm not. I've got time before I need to be doing anything. I'm going to stay here and watch over you…until you no don't want me to anymore." She looked him in the eye and she knew. She knew that he was in love with her…and it scared her. They'd only known each other a little over a month! How could he love her? He may not realize himself, but she definitely did. She started towards him.

"What if-" Suddenly, she started taking fast, deep breaths and feeling light headed. Out of nowhere, she was sweating and when she looked at Killian, her vision was blurry and there were dark spots on the edge.

"Swan, what's wrong?" He stood from the bench. "Emma, are you okay?"

"Killian? What-where…" She never got to finish her thought because she started to pitch backwards. Killian ran at her and caught her. The last thing she saw was a pair of bright blue eyes worriedly looking down at her and a voice yelling for help as the world around her went black.

_****The little exchange between the two here at the end was inspired and influenced by a small part in Annaelle's "Across Time and Space" fic. If you haven't read it...DO IT because it's a great story and amazing and everything!**_

_**As always, I own nothing except this fic's plot.**_

_**THAT EPISODE WAS AMAZING AND EVERYTHING! I lost all ability to even like, 5 minutes in...seriously. Then Rumple and Killian both go and muck it up. I love my Killian, but he should have known Rumple was up to no good. I mean, he knows how he is...come on dude! **_

_**Anyways...I hope you enjoyed the newest chapter. Don't forget to leave a small review!****_


	7. Chapter 6

_**I know I promised that Rose and Emma would interact in this chapter, but I felt it ended fine where I have it. I hope you enjoy and so sorry about the delay with this chapter. School, work, and a small bout of writer's block did nothing to help.**_

**Chapter 6**

Smee was the first one to respond to his yells. He burst in as Killian sat on the floor cradling Emma's head in his arms.

"What happened?"

"I don't know! One minute we were talking, and the next she fainted!"

"I'll go get Whale and her brother…and I'll have someone call the hospital." Smee ran out as fast as he could and Killian could hear him yelling for someone to call emergency services. Killian looked down at Emma, who was still unconscious. He placed a hand on her forehead and she was burning. He quickly removed her leather jacket and rolled up her sleeves to help alleviate the heat (something he'd learned when playing a doctor in a movie a few years previous). Somehow, it did the trick and Emma's eyes started fluttering but never fully opened.

"Swan? Swan, are you okay?"

"August? Where-where are we?"

"No love, it's me. It's Killian." He pushed hair away from her face and smiled down at her.

"Killian?" _Bloody hell. She's got a very high fever, she's probably delirious. WHERE IS SMEE?!_ "I know…I know you were-Auggie, I know you didn't want me to like him and that you were worried because of him kinda getting around and all. But I do, I like him so much."

"I like you too Swan." Killian wondered if she would remember anything she said and he debated whether he should mention it once she was well.

"Auggie! I had a dream about him…about Killian."

"Swan, it's me."

"He saved me, that night I went out with Ruby."

"I did that, I was there." He spoke to her like she understood him, even though he knew it was hopeless. He prayed that maybe it would help her come out of her delirium. But it wasn't and he noticed her starting to slip again.

"He kissed me in the elevator a few days ago…and it was the greatest thing ever. Fireworks, sparkles, stars…I saw it all. But it won't last. He will leave like all the rest." Her eyes shut and her head lolled to the side as Smee, August, and Victor (with his doctor bag) rushed in.

"What happened?!" August fell to the floor next to his sister.

"She's sick mate! You should have made her see Victor. She fainted, she's burning and I think it's causing her to be delirious. She thought I was you."

"Emma's always been stubborn. I told her every single day this week to see Whale, but she refused. Said I needed her and couldn't take the time because Ruby was out. I told her it was okay, that there were plenty of people to help…but she wouldn't listen." Victor was reading the temperature on the thermometer and sighed.

"She needs to get to the hospital and cooled down. Her temperature is 105.6° and if it gets any higher it can be dangerous. Smee, did you-"

"They're on their way Dr. Whale."

"Will, Ruby, Emma…they're not the only ones", Victor said as he took Emma's blood pressure. "Alice came to me this morning, along with Belle and Gold yesterday." Before anyone could ask what was happening, a paramedic came in and Victor informed them of her symptoms. Killian couldn't bear to let her go and so he was allowed to carry her outside to where the ambulance was parked with the gurney ready. He put her down on it and the men went to work, strapping her in and hooking up IVs so she didn't get dehydrated. The men put the gurney in the back of the ambulance and one went around the right side and got in while the other sat in the back to keep an eye on Emma. August got in across from him and Killian fought his immediate reaction to get in next to him.

"You comin' or what?" August was looking at him like Killian was crazy to not already be sitting next to him.

"Family only mate. I'm afraid I wouldn't be welc-"

"Jones. Get your ass in here now."

"Right." Killian sat next to August and took Emma's hand. He was quiet the entire drive to St. James' Hospital, making silent promises that he would _not_ lose her the way he'd lost Liam. The fates would _not _take his love from him. _Wait, what?_

cscscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCcscscscscscscscscscscscscs

_You are so stubborn little sister_. August wanted to strangle her for doing this to herself. He looked back at Killian as he followed the doctor and nurses.

"I'll come get you when they're done."

"You better mate." Killian looked him in the eyes and August saw it: this man would do anything for Emma. He loved her.

"Don't worry." August jogged after Emma's entourage and was stopped by the doctor outside the room. "She's my sister, I need to see her!"

"I know Mr. Booth. We are aware. The nurses are getting her into a hospital gown and I need to ask a few questions."

"Right, yeah. Go ahead then."

"How long has she been this way?"

"A little over a week. A few more people have gotten sick, we were told they had some severe flu or something." August ran his hand through his hair, practically pulling at it; he was worried.

"Do you know a Will Scarlett and Ruby Lucas?"

"We work with them, why?"

"They were in isolation with a case of Swine Flu. It's been a while since it's been seen around here, not since we had the major outbreak in 2009, but they had it bad. They're doing much better now and are due to be released soon. Did you sister spend an extended amount of time around either one?"

"Ruby works in our department so they were around each other a lot, but Emma wasn't around Will all that much, just a few times. So Emma has swine flu?"

"Without doing certain tests, we won't be sure. But now that we know she's been in contact with Mr. Scarlett and Miss Lucas, it's all but certain. Are you or the other gentleman that came with you feeling anything?"

"I'm fine. Killian's been around Emma a ton but I haven't seen any symptoms on him."

"We'll test both of you to be sure. When you're in the room with your sister, you'll have to wear a medical mask and a disposable gown. When you leave the room, you'll need to wash your hands thoroughly as well."

"Of course."

"I'll order the tests for your sister, and I'll have a nurse test you and your friend as well." The doctor made a few notes on his clipboard and turned to leave. "Don't worry, Mr. Booth, she's going to be fine." _She better be_ is all August could think. The nurses let him know he could see Emma and handed him the mask and gown. He asked that they tell Killian too.

"He is not family sir."

"He's her…person. Just, please…let him see her because I know him enough that he will drive everyone out there crazy if you don't." The nurse just smiled and went to get Killian. August looped the ends of the mask around his ears and stuck his arms through the yellow gown. When he was dressed, he pushed open the door and saw Emma covered in a bunch of blankets.

"Are you Mr. Booth?" A nurse tending to Emma's IVs gave him an inquisitive look.

"Yeah, I'm her brother. Why does she have all these blankets on her? I thought she had a fever."

"These are cooling blankets. We've also placed ice packs in between them to help bring down her temperature and it's already working. It's still high, 103°, but it's coming down. Once the fever breaks, she'll be out of the woods." There was a knock at the door and another nurse stuck her head in.

"Mr. Booth? We need to run the test on you and Mr. Jones."

"Be right there." August leaned down and kissed Emma's forehead, feeling the heat through the mask. "We'll be right back little sister, don't worry."

"Y-younger…sis-ter." Her lips looked like they hadn't moved at all and August wouldn't have believed she'd spoken except for the fact that he'd heard it.

"She's awake?" August looked at the nurse in the room.

"In and out right now. Go get tested and then you can sit with her." August tore off the mask and gown, throwing them in the hazardous disposal bin set up outside the door. He almost walked right into a pacing Killian.

"How is she mate?" His hair was sticking up every which way, pretty evident that he'd been running his hands through it.

"Doctor said she might have swine flu because that's what Ruby and Will had."

"Had?"

"They're doing fine now and being released."

"What do they want with us?"

"Despite not showing symptoms, they want us to be tested for it."

"Of course. After that, will they let me see her?" August nodded. After both men were cleared, they were directed to a room where Emma had been moved. They met with the doctor outside.

"You two may be fine, but Emma is suffering from a very severe case. She has a weak immune system which has allowed the virus to take hold. How she survived a week before succumbing…"

"She's a stubborn lass", said Killian.

"That she seems to be, but she will recover." The doctor looked at the notes on the chart. "We're going to keep her here until the fever breaks. Once she's out of the woods, she can go home, but she needs to stay in bed for at least a week. She will need rest and relaxation."

"God, she's going to hate being stuck in a hotel room for that long."

"Is there anywhere else she can stay?" asked the doctor. "It'd suit her if you were out of the city."

"My house. I've got plenty of room." Killian looked at August earnestly. "It's outside of Drogheda, in a village called Seaport. Right on the water. Both of you are welcome."

"Really? You wouldn't mind?" Killian stuck his arms into a gown and tied it behind his back.

"'Course not. I live with my sister Rose and Smee has a flat in the village. There's just Mrs. Potts who runs the house."

"Thanks for this."

"No problem." The men covered up and entered the room. They each took seats on either side of her bed and watched over her. August could see the worry in Killian's eyes as he watched his sister.

"You love her…don't you?" August broke the silence and Killian didn't hesitate to answer.

"Aye. I guess I do. I've barely known her a month and a half, but yeah, I do."

"You can't tell her you know."

"I know; walls and all that. I tell you, if I ever get my hands on this Neal Cassidy…"

"Get in line buddy." They were silent again for a while and this time, it was Killian who spoke, but he wasn't talking to August. He'd taken Emma's hand in one of his and was brushing her hair away from her face with the other.

"Please come back to us, Swan. Come back to _me_."

cscscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCcscscscscscscscscscscscscs

_She was laying on a beach, but not sure where. She heard the sounds of the waves as they crashed on the sand. She sat up and noticed she was wearing a deep red two piece, lying on a towel under a wide umbrella. She pushed up the sunglasses she wore into her hair and looked around._

"_I'm dreaming. I'm in Ireland, not…wherever _this_ is." The last thing she remembered was fainting on set. She'd been sick all week and it had caught up to her. It was a fever dream. She was going to sit back down on her towel when she heard a voice in the distance._

"_Come back to me. Swan, please come back to me." She turned her head, looking for the voice's source, when she spotted Killian standing down the beach._

"_Killian?"_

"_Please Swan, come back to us. August needs you, _I_ need you." Emma blinked and now August stood next to Killian, both men smiling at her. An overwhelming need to be in their arms had her take off at a run towards them. At first, no matter how much she ran, she wasn't any closer to them. After what seemed like hours, they were closer and she finally managed to be wrapped in both sets of arms, in a vice-like hug she hadn't ever experienced._

cscscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCcscscscscscscscscscscscscs

Killian had fallen asleep holding Emma's hand again, for what felt like the 100th time in the past two days, his head lying on his forearm that was on her bed. Her fever had finally broken the night before, but she hadn't woken up and that had everyone worried. He had been sleeping soundly when he felt something grip his. He lifted his head and saw that Emma's hand was moving.

"Emma? Love, are you awake?" She didn't respond and he felt his heart fall. He lifted their entwined hands to his lips (as best he could, with a medical mask covering his face) and placed a kiss on hers. Not a second later, he heard a small intake of breath and saw that Emma had opened her eyes.

"The hell? How long was I out?" Killian couldn't help but laugh as she turned her head to look at him. "And why are you wearing that ridiculous get up?"

"I have to get the doctor, but what I can tell you is that it's been two days and you've got a bad case of the swine flu."

"Seriously?! That's still a thing?"

"Apparently Scarlett was patient zero."

"Good Lord. Is he ok?"

"He's much better now, along with Ruby. They wanted to come see you but since they'd just recovered, they weren't able to. They did, however, ask me to pass along messages for a speedy recovery." He stood and placed a kiss on her forehead. "I'll be right back, I just need to inform the nurses that you woke up." He stepped out of the room and deposited his protective wear into the bin just outside the door. August was talking to Emma's regular nurse, Siobhan, when Killian walked up.

"Enjoy your nap?" August laughed at him.

"Very much thank you, since Emma is awake as well."

"She is?" Killian nodded and Siobhan, followed by the two men, went back to her room. They donned the yellow gowns and masks and found her lying in bed and staring at the ceiling. She sat up when they all came in.

"Auggie!" August was at her side in one big stride and pulled her into his arms.

"Don't you ever do that to me again Emma. You had me worried sick! What would I do without you?"

"You've got Graham, you'd be just fine."

"I would be far from fine Emma Ruth Swan, and you know it!"

"I just didn't want you to worry."

"Seriously? I worry about you every day." He placed a kiss to her hair and looked over at Killian who he could tell, despite the mask, was smiling. "Well, maybe not a lot lately…"

"Well, Miss Swan, let's get you looked over and we'll let the doctor know. Then he'll tell us if you can go." Siobhan sidled up with a clipboard in hand and gave Emma a smile.

"That would be amazing. I may have been asleep the last couple of days, but I'm bored already and need to get back to work!"

"I'm afraid you won't be allowed to work for at least a week Miss Swan." The nurse could already tell it would be an argument.

"Don't even think about arguing that you're going straight back." August gave Emma a look that said he wasn't to be argued with.

"But-"

"_Don't_." Emma held both hands up in defeat. There weren't many who could silence an argument from her, frankly no one could, but August could.

"_Fine_, but the joke's on you 'cause I'm going to be in a mood if I'm stuck in a hotel room for a straight week."

"Lucky for you then lass, that you won't be staying in the hotel." Killian looked down with a smile (albeit hidden behind his mask).

"What?" Emma looked to Killian then to August. "What's he talking about?"

"Your guy here has kindly offered us the use of his house while you recover." August gave a nod towards Killian.

"Oh really?" Emma noticed an arched eyebrow from Killian.

"Of course, love. I knew that you wouldn't want to spend a week stuck in the hotel. Besides, the doctor said it'd be best if you took your rest away from the city. My house is right outside my hometown, Drogheda…right on the water. You'll love it."

"What's going on with production?"

"Gold is sick, the assistant director is sick, Belle, Alice…shall I go on?" Emma shook her head. "Point is, love, production has been halted on account of all the infirm. The studio wasn't happy, but we've got a week and a half away from work."

"Joy." Emma was not happy. She wasn't used to being taken care of, and if she knew Killian, that's exactly what he'd be doing the entire time they'd be at his house.

"Look at the upside Swan, you'll get to meet my sister. She's _very_ excited to meet you."

cscscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCcscscscscscscscscscscscscs

The doctor cleared Emma to leave that afternoon, so she and August took a car up to Seaport, to Killian's house. He'd said that he would meet them at the house so he could make sure everything was ready for their arrival. August made sure she was warm and made her wear a sweater (one of his that ended up practically swallowing her) and the doctor made her travel with a medical mask, because she was still contagious but she could stop at the end of the week.

Still weak from the sickness, Emma fell asleep on August's shoulder about five minutes into the drive and didn't wake up until she was already in a bed. She blinked the sleep out of her eyes and stretched. The bed she was in seemed to have one of those iComfort foam mattresses and she was enveloped in the softest sheets she'd ever felt, plus some kind of feather comforter. The room she was in was painted in a light blue color and decorated in a nautical theme, which she figured went with the fact that the house was on the beach. Emma had noticed the floor-to-ceiling windows and a balcony so she slipped out of the bed, almost falling because her muscles were still weak. When she regained her composure and had put on her red Uggs, she walked over to the sliding glass door and opened it, stepping outside. The warm and salty air of the ocean reinvigorated her after spending so much time feeling horrible. She sat down in a lounge chair, put up her feet and shut her eyes, letting the sun warm her some more and she fell asleep.

cscscscscscscscscscscscscsCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCcscscscscscscscscscscscscs

Killian, August, and Rose were sitting around a table on the porch facing the beach, drinking a pint.

"So, August, are you single?"

"_Tink_!" Killian gave her an exasperated look as August laughed.

"What?" She shrugged her shoulders and gave her brother a look. "He's good looking and _I_ am single, so…" She turned back to August with a pointed look.

"Sorry Rose-"

"Call me Tink."

"Sorry Tink, but I'm not."

"Blast. What's her name then?"

"_Seriously _Tink! Leave the man be!" She and August looked over at Killian, who was turning red and looking daggers at his sister.

"It's okay man." August patted Killian on the shoulder. "_His_ name is Graham."

"Oh."

"Yeah." August pulled his phone from his pocket and showed her a picture.

"My word. You're a lucky man August."

"That I am. He makes me happy."

"Does he have a hot brother?" Killian jumped from his chair.

"I am going to check on Swan. I'll be back." He jogged back into the house, waving to Mrs. Potts in the kitchen, and went up the stairs to the room on the topmost floor. He knocked lightly, and when he didn't hear a response, he went in.

She wasn't in the bed.

"Swan?" He was going to check the bathroom when he felt the ocean air and looked over to the door leading to the balcony. He stepped outside and found Emma asleep on the lounge chair. Killian crouched down next to the chair reached over, pulling the mask from her face and she awoke with a start.

"Wha-? Killian? Did I fall asleep out here?" She rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she sat up.

"Yes love, but it happens to me all the time." She gave a small laugh and it lifted his heart to hear her laugh again. He sat down on the lounge chair and took one of her hands in his, leaning forward as her eyes flickered to his lips. He was mere millimeters away from her when he felt her palm on his chest and she pushed him away. "What? Have I done something wrong?"

"I'm sick and you took off my mask! I could get you with my germs and stuff! You need to stay away from me for a few days, you can't be around me." She covered her mouth and pushed past him into the bedroom, getting in the bed and pulling the covers up to her nose. He gave a big laugh and followed her into the room. "Why are you laughing at me?" came muffled from under the covers.

"You look adorable, scowling at me from under those covers." She rolled her eyes and he laughed some more as he sat next to the lump that was her legs.

"I hate you."

"You're a horrible liar Swan."

"Whatever."

"How are you feeling love?" Her shoulders peeked out from under the covers as she shrugged.

"I don't know the last time I was this tired. And _super_ hungry. You got anything good in this mansion?"

"I'll have Mrs. Potts whip up some of your favorite: grilled cheese and hot chocolate. I'll be right back and I recommend donning another mask there because I'm sure August and my sister will be up to check on you soon." He turned to leave when she stopped him.

"Killian! Don't-"

"-forget the cinnamon on top of the whipped cream." He gave her a sinful wink and left the room. He walked into the kitchen to find August alone on the patio speaking animatedly on his phone and Tink chatting with Mrs. Potts.

"How is she?" Tink asked.

"Tired and hungry." He turned to Mrs. Potts. "Could you make one your grand grilled cheese sandwiches please? And a hot chocolate with whipped cream and cinnamon?"

"Of course dear. Just give me a few minutes." She turned away from him and got started on Emma's lunch.

"Who's Booth talking to?" Killian eyed the man pacing outside.

"Graham probably." Tink set her chin in her hand and looked over at her brother. "Can I go see her?"

"I'm sure she'd love the company." Tink jumped from the bar stool in the direction of the stairs. "Oh and Tink?"

"Yes big brother?"

"Please, no third degree."

"I wouldn't _dream_ of it." He didn't have to have Emma's 'superpower' to know she was lying.

_**As always, I don't own anything to do with Once Upon a Time, just the plot of this fine fic. I hope y'all enjoy today's chapter and since I'm done with school until January 3rd, I should be able to update a bit more often. Don't forget to leave a review or some kudos (if you haven't already)! **_  
><em><strong>And don't forget to mentally get ready for Sunday!<strong>_


End file.
